The Demon Within
by animewatcher4685
Summary: Kurama is tired of the way Naruto is treated and doesn't know she is within him. To solve that she calls Naruto and tells him some things. Kurama is a girl in this story, NaruHina pairing.
1. Naruto meets Kurama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This is my first story so don't be to mean, please. The story takes place before Naruto got his apartment, some money, and was in the Ninja Academy. Also, Kurama is a girl. I want him/her to be a mother to Naruto so, he is now a she. And he/she will be WAY OOC, along with some other characters. I will change or keep their personalities to fit the story. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Bold- Kurama** **talking/thinking**  
_Italic- Naruto thinking/talking to Kurama  
_Regular people talking in real world

* * *

"Get back here you thief!" Shouted the angry shop keeper running after a little kid with spiky blonde hair, clear blue eyes, whisker like scars on his cheeks (three on each), white teeth, lightly tanned skin, a white short-sleeved shirt with a red fire like swirl in the middle on the front, a gold color collar, black/gray long pants, and dark blue toe-less sandals. The "thief" is Naruto Uzumaki. Or as people know him as it, him, monster, beast, thief, etc. Naruto darted right around the corner trying to lose the shop keeper, but he was following and fast. Luckily for him the passageway he chose was very dark and covered in shadows everywhere, perfect to hide in. Naruto went into one of the shadows and watched was the shop keeper dashed by without noticing him. He was in the clear. He stepped out of the shadow, smiling, and went back to the forest.

This was a regular day and routine for Naruto. Wake up in the forest, clean up in the stream, go into the village for food, try not to get caught stealing the food, if caught run for life, after getting food go back to forest. I think you know what happens if he's caught. For most kids Naruto's age they are running around having fun with friends, no care or worry in the world, at least one parent if not two, loved, feed, homed, etc. You get the point. Sadly, this wasn't the case for Naruto. He didn't have friends to play with, had so many worries, not one parent let alone two, wasn't loved by the villagers, barely got enough food to survive, didn't have a home (unless you count the forest as a home and the leaves as a roof), he didn't have any of the things the other kids had.

When night fell Naruto went to his "bed" to fall asleep to help recover from his day, even though all his scrapes were already healed. He had an inhuman healing ability. After he fell asleep, he found himself inside what appeared to be a sewer. Suddenly he heard a growl and decided to go find the source of it. After walking around in the water of the sewer for what seemed like hours, he found a cage with some kind of animal in it.

"**Hello my child." **Said a demonic yet calm, unthreatening, and womanish voice.

_"Who's there?"_ Asked Naruto in a scared and confused tone of voice.

"**Don't be frightened my child, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I'm the kyuubi, but you can call me Kurama. It's my name after all."**

_"Kyuubi, you mean like the kyuubi that attacked the Leaf Village four years ago?"_

"**Yes, that was me. But I was forced to do it by a man. I think it was Madara Uchiha. He put me under his control and forced me to do it."**

_"OK that sums up who you are now, where are we?"_

"**We are in your mind."**

_"MY MIND?! WHAT?! HOW CAN THAT BE?!"_

"**Please calm down, I don't want to see you panicked. It would hurt my heart more than when the villagers hurt you." **Kurama said starting to tear up.

_"OK I'll calm down. Wait, how do you know the villagers miss-treat me?"_

"**To answer how I know is because I can see into your mind, memories, and see what you see. And why you and me are here is because I 'm sealed inside you, and I couldn't take you not knowing about me any more so I called you here. And that's why you're here, I called you. It worked perfectly because you were resting and that made it easier too."**

_"Well, at least I know where I am now. So, is the only reason you called me here because you wanted me to know about you?"_

"**No, I also wanted to tell you a few things."**

_"Like, what?"_

"**Like who your parents are, why the villagers hate you, and I could teach you a few things also. When you seen as much as I have, you learn a few things."**

_"You really can tell me all that!?"_

"**Yep! What to know it and learn some jutsus?"**

_"Of course I do! Can you start with my parents and the villagers?"_

"**Of course my child. Your parents were Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. The villagers hate you because of me. They see you as me and think you are me because I'm sealed in you. I'm sorry that you are hated and miss-treated because of me, you must hate me." **Kurama then starts crying.

_"No, I don't hate you."_ Kurama then stops crying and looks up with tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

"**You don't?"**

_"No. How could I hate you for what they think. And I'm beating you didn't have a choice when you were sealed in me."_

"**Thank you Naruto, Thank you!" **CRASH!

"**Ow! I forgot there were bars here." **Kurama said while laughing.

_"Are you OK?"_ Asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

"**Yes I'm fine don't worry. Anyway you should go, you need sleep. We will talk later in the morning. Also, don't be alarmed if you hear me when you are awake. Now that you know about me, I can talk to you."**

_"OK Kurama."_ Yawns._ "I guess I am tired."_ Snicker

Snicker **"Good night Naruto, sweet dreams."**

Naruto then left the sewer and found himself back in the forest. After he processed what just happened he said, "Tomorrow is going to be interesting for sure." After that he went to bed, lied down, and fell asleep for real this time.


	2. Training and voting

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, sadly**

**{ } - scene changes**

**[ ] - time changes but still in the same place**

**The () with numbers in them have a description at the bottom. There if you don't understand something, or to maybe clear something up. But only the () have them. **

**Also, let me just thank all the people who viewed my story. Happiness! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Naruto woke up and did his regular route again. You should know what is from the other chapter. When he went to get his food the same thing happened like the other day, he got caught.

The shop keeper had chased Naruto down an ally far away from the crowd. Naruto thought he could lose him because of the distance between them. He didn't know it, but Kurama was giving him a boost of speed. Because Naruto was going so fast and was so far ahead, he let his guard down. Then, from around the corner, one of the other shop keepers Naruto stole from put his leg out and tripped him. He fell face first on the ground and winced in pain. A little blood came out of his nose, mouth, and from the newly formed scrapes.

"This is the last time you'll steal our products you little demon!" The shop keeper he just stole from said.

"Ya, you'll pay for all of it." The other shop keeper said.

"**DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY CHILD!" **(1)

All of a sudden Naruto's eyes turned from blue to blood-red, the pupils turned into black slits, his whisker-like scars widened and thickened, his nails sharpened and turned into claws, his canines sharpened and grow into fangs, and his hair grow a little and became spikier. (2) Naruto than stood up and faced the two shop keepers. He than said with a little deeper voice, "Go away!" The shop keepers just stood there, staring.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away!"

"Ha, like we're scared of you." The shop keeper that tripped him said.

"Ya." The other one said.

"Fine. I tried to do this the easy way, but I guess it's the hard way." Naruto said grinning a little.

"What are you taking abou-" All of a sudden red, wispy chakra started forming around Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Both the shop keepers yelled.

"Run." Naruto said now grinning from ear to ear.

The shop keepers took off running yelling, "HELP! MONSTER!"

All the villagers heard them and fear struck them all. They all knew what they were talking about, but they hoped they were wrong. Two ninja that were nearby heard them and went to were the shop keepers were running from. There they saw Naruto, the wispy chakra still on him. They knew how dangerous the kyuubi was so they were ready to fight at any second. After about two more seconds the chakra disappeared and Naruto's eyes, scars, teeth, nails, hair, and voice went back to normal. Naruto laughed at how scared the shop keepers looked, not even noticing the ninja above.

"We need to tell the Hokage." One of them said.

Once he said that they both took off to the Hokage's office.

{Hokage's Office}_  
_

"Thank you for telling me this, you are dismissed." Hiruzen Sarutobi (third Hokage) said to the to the ninjas that just told him about Naruto.

"Hai." (3) After the ninja said that they disappeared.

_"What am I going to do if Naruto has found out about the kyuubi inside of_ _him? _(4)_ Hopefully it was just a fluke from him being so scared." _Hiruzan thought to himself.

{The Forest}

**"Alright my child today we will start your training."**

_"Great! But can you stop calling me my child? I have a name you know."_

**"Nope."**

_"You're mean."_

**"Want to learn the j****utsu or not? If you don't, then I wouldn't teach you it."**

_"No no! I do I do!"_

**"Great. First you'll learn about the three types of jutsus: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and ****taijutsu,**."

_"Ah! But I already know that stuff."_

**"Really? Then tell me about them." **(5)

_"With ninjutsu you take your chakra and manipulate it to cause your opponent real damage. Unlike genjutsu were you put the opponent basically under a spell with illusions to leave them vulnerable, brain-wash them, or cause their mind harm because they think they are getting hurt. And taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat with usually no chakra but it can be used to enhance the techniques. It is also quick because it doesn't require hand seals, only the stamina of the user and the occasional chakra. See, I told you I knew about them"_

**"OK, I guess I don't need to go over them. On with the jutsus than. The first one I will teach you is the Clone jutsu."**

_"That sounds cool."_

[Five Hours Later]

"Clone jutsu!" Once again a failed clone appeared. "Why isn't this thing working?!"

**"I don't know, maybe you could try this other jutsu instead. I was going to teach it to you after you mastered this, but seeing as that isn't going to happen."**

_"What is it?"_

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." **(6)

_"NOT ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU!"_

**"Clone jutsus can come in handy when you need to trick or distract your opponent. Also, this one has a little surprise I think you'll like."**

_"What?"_

**"You'll have to learn the jutsu to learn it, but I will give you a hint."**

_"What's the hint?"_

**"Normal clones pass through things, but not shadow clones."**

_"What does that mean?"_

**"Learn the jutsu and you'll find out. The hand seal for it is the clone seal.**

Naruto did the seals and said, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Then a perfect clone of him appeared; after about only five tries, and they all were pretty close.

"Yes! I can do a clone jutsu!"

**"I thought you didn't like them?" **Kurama asked, a bit of I-told-you-so in her voice.

_"That was only the other one." _Naruto said clearly trying to hide embarrassment.

**"Suuurrreee."**

_"IT WAS!"_

**"OK enough of our mindless bickering."**

_"Ya, so, what's special about this clone from the other one?"_

**"Look at the ground and you may see something."**

Naruto looked down at the ground around the clone and saw nothing unusable. Just grass, dirt, his and the clone's shadow- wait, the clone's shadow!?

"What!? Why does the clone have a shadow? Clone aren't suppose to have a shadow. _Is this what you wanted to show me, that shadow clones have shadows?"_

**"That's not all of it. Try touching the clone."**

_"Why?"_

**"Just do it."**

_"OK._"

Naruto put out a hand to touch the clone, expecting it to go through it, but once it touched the clone it stopped on his chest.

_"What? Why didn't my hand go through it?"_

**"It's because shadow clones are exact copies of the original with the same chakra, chakra nature, chakra sign, jutsus, and scent. But to get all that the clones gets half of the user's chakra. So using this jutsu when you have little chakra is like signing your own death wish. Luckily for you, you have me and I can give you some chakra if you need it my child. We'll work on you controlling my chakra after you learn some more jutsus. Also, some thing more about the shadow clones. All the chakra that a clone didn't use goes back to you after it dispels, all the information it learned also goes to you, but so does all the stress that the clone got, and the pain it felt. So really any thing that happened to or the clone learned goes to you. But that also means that if you and a clone trained for one hour, after the clone dispelled, you would get two hours worth of training in one hour. And same goes for three, four, even one hundred clones. You get the experience the clones got. Cool right?"**

_"Very. So what was the other jutsus you wanted to show me?"_

**"One of them is the Transformation Jutsu. The other is the Rasengan.' **(7) **'We'll start with the Transformation Jutsu, and no buts about it child."**

_"Fine."_

[One Hour Later]

"Transformation Jutsu!" *Puff* "Yes! I did it!" *Puff*

**"Great job now you can learn the Rasengan, or do you want to take a rest? You've been training none-stop for about six hours. You must be tired."**

_"No I'm fine, keep going."_

**"OK. I suggest we use shadow clones on this one. It is an A-rank jutsu so don't use it front of people carelessly. They could get suspicious on how you learned it, and where you learned it. Same goes for shadow clone. It's a forbidden jutsu that you shouldn't even know about, let alone have learned."**

_"Then why are you teaching it to me?"_

**"Because it's cool and can come in handy when you go into the Ninja Academy and graduate. But don't use it until you do graduate or are alone in the forest."**

_"OK so how do I do the Rasengan?"_

**"First make the shadow clones."**

_"Right. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!" *puff* *puff* *puff* *puff* *puff* _"There, I made five clones. Now we can start right?'_

**"Yup."**

[Five Hours Later]

"AWESOME I CAN DO THE RASENGAN!" *puff* *puff *puff* *puff *puff* Rumble "Guess I'm hungry."

**"Go into the village to get something to eat. You've earned it."**

_"But I don't have money remember?"_

**"That hasn't stopped you before right?"**

{Village}

**"Do one you haven't stole from yet."**

_"But I've stole from all the ones I can get to. So that isn't possible."_

**"Wow. Then do the one you haven't stole from for awhile, or don't do to often."**

_"Everyone is staring at me, I'm sure to get caught for real this time if I do anything."_

**"Fine, go back to the forest and see if we can find a tree with fruit on it."**

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Who's asking?"

"The Hokage wants to talk to you."

**"You're in trouble. I just know it."**

* * *

(1) Kurama got angry because the shop keepers meant that by "you'll pay for all of it" was that they were going to hurt him.

(2) Kurama gave him some chakra to defend against the shop keepers.

(3) Yes in Japanese.

(4) He made a law that no one can speck of the demon within him to keep him from knowing about her.

(5) Kurama didn't believe him one bit.

(6) Shadow Clone Jutsu in Japanese

(7) I figured that since Minato was Kushina's husband he would show her the Rasengan since he was the creator. And since Kushina was Kurama's Jinchuriki before Naruto, Kurama would be able to see it and make out how to do it.

* * *

I'm going to give Naruto a summoning and I was thinking of foxes, but I decided to give you guys the choice. Your choices are** foxes,** **demon/hell creatures **(like Kurama, chimeras, and Cerberus), or **both** (I will explain what I mean if that wins). The date the votes will be over is 1/7/14. Vote before then. Or I will choose one myself. SO VOTE! Also in case you're wondering when Hinata comes in and the NaruHina pairing takes place, it should be when Naruto meets Hinata. I'll do a chapter on her so just wait. Bye Bye! =)


	3. Hinata and Summonings

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

**I am finally writing about Hinata in this chapter. When I get there it will have depressing things in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**{ } - Scene changes**

**[ ] - Time changes but in the same place**

**Bold and _Italic_ – Kurama talking to the summoning. Naruto can still hear it.**

_**Italic – **_**Naruto talking to Kurama.**

**The votes are now closed for voting on the summoning. The winner is in the chapter. **

* * *

{Hokage's Office}

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Hokage ji-chan?" (1)

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday, with the shop keepers."

"**Naruto, don't tell him I have been talking to you, helping you with training, or that you know about me. He made that law so I'm guessing that he isn't sure if you know about me yet. DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! Just repeat what I say. You can paraphrase to make it you thou."**

"_OK, got it."_

"**Ya, that was scary."**

"Ya, that was scary."

"I wanted to ask you what happened. How did you get them to leave you alone?"

"**I can't really reminder anything. The last thing I do thou is hitting the ground after I was tripped."**

"I can't really reminder anything. The last thing I do thou is hitting the ground after I was tripped."

"Are you sure that's the last thing you remember? Nothing beyond that?"

"**Nope, it's all a blur after that."**

"Nope, it's all a blur after that."

"OK. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt."

"If that's all can I go?"

"Yes, you can go."

"Thanks Hokage ji-chan."

{Forest}

"_Why didn't you want me to tell Hokage ji-chan about you? He wouldn't hurt me. Besides he already knows about you, so what so the big deal about me telling him?"_

"**I'm afraid that if you tell him too soon he will tighten the seal to were we can't communicate anymore. Or you couldn't come to see me in the mind-scape. Or both. I don't want that to happen." **The last part made Kurama start tearing up.

"_I understand your worries. I won't tell anyone."_

"**Thank you Naruto! Oh! I just remembered. I have a surprise for you."**

"_What is it?"_

"**Come here and I'll show you."**

At that Naruto started meditating to go and see Kurama. After about half a minute Naruto was in his mind-scape facing Kurama.

"_What did you want to show me?"_

"**Come here. You have to be close to get it."**

Naruto started walking up to Kurama until he was only about three feet from the bars.

"**This is my surprise." **After Kurama said that she summoned what looked like a scroll.

"_What's that?"_

"**A summoning contract. You do know what a summoning animal is right?"**

"_Yes. You make a contract with an animal clan by singing a contract with your name and fingerprints in your blood. After you do that you can summon an animal from that clan to help you, like in battle."_

"**Good. I'm glade you know your facts. This is one of those contracts. With this contract you will be able to summon foxes."**

"_Where did you get that? Summoning scrolls are very hard to find."_

"**I'm a demon _FOX_, where do you think I got it?" **(2)

"_Ya I get it now. So I just do that stuff and I'll be able to summon foxes right? It will still work even thou I singed it in my mind?"_

"**Right. As long as your signature, fingerprints, and blood get recorded it doesn't matter where you signed it."**

"_Great!" _After Naruto said that he opened the scroll, bent down to it, bit his finger and blood started coming out. He put the blood on all of his fingers, put his fingerprints on the scroll, and signed his name at the bottom under the fingerprints. After that the scroll disappeared and Naruto was back in the real world. He opened his eyes, looked around, and said really thought, "_Is that it?"_

"**I thought you knew what you needed to do to summon an animal."**

"_I do."_

"**Then summon one of them. But don't put too much chakra into it, we don't want a big fox.' **(3) **'The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and then Ram."**

"_I'll do it!" _Naruto's finger was still bleeding from when he bit it, surprisingly. All he had to do now was to do the hand seals, put a same amount of chakra in his hand, and slap down the hand and a summoning fox would appear. Naruto did all that and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" After Naruto said that a small puff of smoke appeared. Once it cleared it revealed a little fox about 1 foot tall. It was covered in red fur except on his stomach and the front of his hind legs which were white, his tail was like a little ball with a tip and had black spots all over the tail, his ears had pink and yellow in them but the outside was red, his left eye was grass-green while his right eye was dark blue, his nose was more oval like and was dark pink, and he had a confused look on his face.

"Hu? Where am I? Wait, have I been summoned?" The little fox said with a low but a little high voice.

"Yes you have. I'm Naruto and I'm the one that summoned you."

"Oh, hi. My name is Mismatched. If you summoned me you must need me to do something, what is it?"

"No, I don't need you to do anything right now. I just signed a contract with you guys and I wanted to test it out. That's why you're here."

"That makes a lot more sense. Wait, you're so young, how did you get our contract? I don't see anyone around that could have given it to you."

"_**I did."**_

"Who said that? It couldn't have been you Naruto. Did you heard that?"

"Yep and I know who is was."

"Who?"

"_**You already know me. I'm Kurama."**_

"Kurama!?"

"_**Yep. It's me."**_

"Where are you? I don't see you."

"_**I'll explain later. For now can you help Naruto get use to fighting with summonings?"**_

"Anything for master Kurama. Naruto did you hear what Kurama said?"

"Yes, so I know what he asked you. Let's get to training then."

{Hyuga Compound}

"Work on your stance Hinata! It's lacking and that makes you an easy target!"

"Hia!" Hinata said. She had black hair, bangs that ended above her eyes, lavender eyes with no pupils, pale skin, and sweat all over her body.

"You need to pick up your speed Hinata!" Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, yelled at her.

"Hia!" Hinata ran at her father but was blown back for about the 100th time. She tried getting up but she was too weak.

"Get up Hinata we have more training to do!"

"H-H-Hia." Hinata weakly said while barley being able to get back up.

"If you can't get up after this you will never be able to be a ninja!"

"I know." Hinata said barely audible. She ran at her father but was once again pushed back. This time she was too weak to get.

"Today's afternoon lesson is now over. Go get lunch and after you are done eating come back here and train until it is time for bed."

"Hia." Hinata said almost to herself it was so weak. She tried getting up but she was so weak that she fell back down. She tried again but the same thing happened. After about two more tries she was finally able to stand. She tried to walk but she fell again. She got up and this time was able to walk without falling over as long as she went slow. She went to get her food and after she was done she went back to the training area to work until bed.

[Two hours later]

Hinata had been training none-stop that entire time. She went to get some water and when she came back out someone put a blindfold over her eyes, and put a rag that had chloroform over her nose and mouth. Once Hinata smelled that the room started to get dark and she passed out, but not before she made a scream that no one could hear. Expect a certain little fox.

{Forest Same Time}

Naruto and Mismatched had been training together since noon so they were taking a little break to rest. Mismatched was laying next to Naruto with his head on his front paws when he heard something, almost like a scream. He perked up his ears, lifted up his head, and started looking around for where the scream came from.

"What are you doing Mismatched?" Naruto asked

"I heard something, almost like a scream, and I'm trying to find where it came from." Mismatched answered while looking around.

"If it was that faint then it probably came from the village. Tell me which direction it was in and I can tell you wants in that direction. When you run for your life as often as I do, you learn what's where."

"It came from the northwest. What's in that direction Naruto?"

"The only place that I think is worth checking out in that direction is Hyuga Compound. I don;t know why but I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Lets go Mismatched!"

"You got it Naruto." Once Mismatched said that he jumped onto Naruto's head, Kurama gave Naruto a boost of speed with his chakra, and they were off at three times his regular speed.

{Some old building about 200 yards away from the Hyuga Compound}

"Finally, we'll be able to get the Byakugan now that we have a main branch member. Not to mention she's the heiress to the throne so we could get some money from her."

"Don't get cocky. If we do a ransom they'll know that we took her because we would have to meet them to get the money, also they'll want her unharmed which means that we wouldn't be able to get the Byakugan. We'll do what we usually do. Get what we came for and then kill the girl so she can't tell anyone about us. Don't make us get caught now because you got greedy."

{Outside Hyuga Compound}

"You sure this is the right place Naruto?"

"Yep, I'm sure Mismatched."

"What are you wanting for Naruto, go in."

"I can't. The Hyuga live here and they don't like visitors, let alone me."

"Then I'll go in. They can't punish a fox. I'll just act like a regular fox and sneak right in."

"Alright. Just don't get caught. And if you do, don't say anything. Literally."

"I know. Luckily for us my specialty is breaking into places and not getting caught. I'll meet you at the back in about 30-45 minutes."

"OK. Meet you at the back Mismatched."

[40 Minutes Later]

"I'm back Naruto."

"Great. What did you find out?"

"Apparently their heiress was kidnapped about 40 minutes ago. There's a chance that she's dead by now, but there's also the chance she's alive they said. I got her scent so I can track her."

"Start tracking her Mismatched, we need to find her before she's dead."

"You got it Naruto!" Mismatched started sniffing the ground trying to find a trill of Hinata's scent. Once he got it he shouted, "Follow me!" And took off running. Naruto followed Mismatched and they found themselves in-front of an old building about 200 yards away from the Hyuga Compound.

"You think they're in there?"

"This is were Hinata's scent leads, so most likely."

"OK let's go in."

"Wait Naruto!"

"What? We need to save Hinata before something happens to her."

"I know that but, you can't go barging in there, you'll get caught. You need to be quiet and sneaky so they don't sense you."

"Got it. You should go in first, I'll follow you. Lead me to Hinata Mismatched."

"Roger that." Mismatched went in and Naruto followed him. Mismatched lead the way to Hinata and they heard something, almost like a struggle, when they were outside the door where Hinata was.

"Stay still little girl. Hold her down!" They heard a grown man say. When they picked in they saw two men and a girl that they guessed was the heiress Hinata.

"We have to save her."

"I'll go in and distract them while you go and untie Hinata and then leave with her. When you're done I'll go back to the fox realm and then summon me back, I want to make sure she's okay. Got it Naruto?"

"Got it. Go in...now!"

"Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"What the?! How did a fox get in here? You hold her down and I'll kick the fox out."

"OK."

"Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Come back here you little fox!"

"Yip! Yip! Yip!" Mismatched started running around the room with the man chasing him and still yelling "YIP!".

"Stupid fox. Get back here!" While Mismatched was keeping what they guessed was the leader busy, Naruto suck up to his side-kick and knocked him out by hitting the correct spot on his neck. While the man was knocked out Naruto untied the ropes and freed Hinata.

"You OK? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no."

"We need to leave, now. Come on." Naruto took Hinata's hand and started pulling her out the door when the leader saw them.

"HEY! Get back here!" The leader took off running towards them but Mismatched jumped on his back and bite his neck. The leader screamed and fell down to the floor, neck bleeding.

"Come on!" Naruto said pulling Hinata out the door, through the staircases, and out of the building. Once Mismatched saw they were safe he disappeared back to the fox realm. Naruto knew he would do that but not sure when, so he waited a minute and then summoned him back.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Once again a puff appeared and there was Mismatched. But this time he brought a fox that was brown with yellow strips, the top part of her left ear was missing, green eyes, a tail that was skinny and long, also brown but with no yellow strips, and was fairly big. About two feet tall.

"This is Sunflower, my sister.' Mismatched said. 'She is the nurse for us foxes. Sunflower, can you check out Hinata to see if she's hurt?"

"Sure Mismatched. She's the black-haired one right?"

"Yes."

"Hello Hinata, I'm Sunflower. Now let's see." Sunflower started checking out Hinata to see if was okay. "She is fine physically but she's exhausted. She is way too weak for someone her age. (4) She needs to rest badly or she could get sick. Other than that she is fine. A few scratches and bruises but nothing to worry about. They should heal in a couple of days to a week."

"Thanks sis. Can you stay and tell her dad that? We are going that way right now. It should only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure. I don't like leaving someone that is weak, sick, or injured so I was going to stay anyway. Besides, I can't leave her in you care Mismatched."

"Hey!"

"Ha ha. Kidding. So let's get going. Where is her house?"

"Follow me, or Hinata do you want to lead the way?"

"I don't know the way to home from here. I've never been here before and I couldn't see anything when they took me."

"Okay I'll lead the way." Mismatched started walking and everyone followed him. They got back to the compound in about three minutes. "We're here. This is your home right Hinata?"

"Yes. Come, on in."

{Inside the Compound}

"I don't care what you think, I want you to look for Hinata!" Hiashi Hyuga was yelling at some shinobi who had come when Hiashi told the Hokage about Hinata being kidnapped.

"Hiashi, Hinata is dead. She should have died by now. It's too late."

"No I'm not. I'm right here." Hinata said startling everyone, but more so when they saw who was behind her: Naruto and the two foxes. "This boy and his foxes saved me. By the way I never got your name. What is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And you already know the foxes names."

"Are you Hinata's father?" Sunflower asked staring at Hiashi with disapproval.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sunflower. I'm one of the foxes' nurses. I want to tell you something about your daughter."

"What would that be?" Hiashi asked starting to get angry at the fox.

"She is exhausted. She needs to rest or she could get very sick. I ask that you let her rest for the rest of the day and for the next. Then she should be better."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Oh dear. He has no idea what he just said." Mismatched said starting to back away a little.

"Way is that?" Naruto and Hinata both asked backing away too. They figured if Mismatched was doing it, they should too.

"Sunflower is very prideful of herself as a nurse. When somebody questions her she takes it as they think she isn't good and can't be trusted. And that never turns out well."

"Oh dear." Hinata said with a worried look on her face.

Sunflower was just staring at Hiashi and then she finally said, "DON'T QUESTION ME! Let your daughter rest or she will get sick! I am no longer asking you I am telling you!" Hinata got scared by Sunflower's sudden anger so she jumped back, hit Naruto, pushed him down with herself and accidentally kissed him when they fell on top of each-other. After about three seconds everyone, except Naruto and Hinata, saw what happened and were staring at them. It took Naruto and Hinata three more seconds to realize what happened. Once they figured it out they both blushed harder than either had ever blushed, and Hinata awkwardly go off of Naruto still blushing.

"Naruto!" Hiashi said with anime anger flames all around him.

"I-It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto said still blushing but now with fear over his face.

"I don't care! You kissed my daughter!" Hiashi said now about ready to chase Naruto.

"Wait dad, he saved me, so I think that made up for it. Don't hurt him." Hinata said still blushing and standing in front of Naruto with her arms out, protecting him from her father.

"Alright you get a passed this time. Don't ever let it happen again." Miashi said to Naruto still angry but a little more calm.

"Deal." Naruto said relieved that he wasn't going to get killed. Kurama was just about to protect her child too, so that stopped her.

"Now that that's over, are you going to let Hinata rest?" Sunflower asked with a 'say no and you die' look.

"Alright. But she has to at least walk around the village." Hiashi said sighing and knowing that she wasn't going to give up. It was just easier to say yes.

"Fine, but that is the only thing she can do. Now I must get going, I have patients waiting. Bye Naruto and Hinata. Mismatched be sure to be home by dinner. It starts in three hours. Until then, don't get killed. Bye guys!"

"Bye Sunflower. Thanks for helping saving me." Hinata said with a smile and still blushing from her kiss with Naruto.

"See you later Sunflower." Naruto said also still blushing from the kiss and smiling.

"Meet you at home for dinner sis." After Mismatched finished, there was a puff of smoke, and Sunflower disappeared back to the fox realm. Everyone, expect Naruto, Hinata and Mismatched, looked surprised and were about to question what just happened when Naruto spoke. He knew what they were thinking.

"Sunflower was a summoning. So is Mismatched.' Naruto said pointing at the fox. 'She just went back to their realm."

"Who summoned them?" Miashi asked looking at Naruto and then Hinata. "Was it you Hinata? You didn't tell me you made a summoning contract."

"I didn't summon them. I don't even know what a summoning contract is." Hinata replayed to her father.

"It's a contract that you make with a certain species of animals. After you have signed their contract you can call on them to help you. Like in battle, delivering messages, really anything." Naruto said and it caused everyone except Mismatched to look at him questionably.

"How do you know that?" Hiashi asked looking at Naruto.

"Cause I have made a contract. Right Mismatched?" Naruto said with a grin and looked at Mismatched during the last part.

"Yep! Naruto was the one that summoned me and my sister." Mismatched said smiling.

"How did you get a summoning contract Naruto?" Hinata asked Naruto wanting to know where she could sign it. Hinata wanted to summon foxes too. She thought they were cute and cool.

"**Naruto. You know not to tell her, right?"**

"_Ya, I know. Plus her father is right there and he is the head of the Hyuga clan, so that would be like me signing your death wish."_

"I can't tell. It's a secret. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get to the person anyway, they probably already left. Sorry Hinata."

"OK." Hinata said with a disappointed look on her face,

"I should get going. It's getting late and my house is hard to find at night. Bye."

"Bye Naruto. Thanks for saving me." Hinata said waving bye to Naruto.

"Bye Hinata. Remember what Sunflower told you to do tomorrow." After Naruto said that, he picked up Mismatched and left. After they left Hinata yawned and turned to her father.

"Father, can I go to bed? I am very tired." Hinata asked yawning again.

"You have to train for one more hour because you wouldn't be able to train for the next two days. Than you can go to bed." Hiashi replayed not even bothering to look at her.

"Alright father." Hinata said looking more tired and little sad.

{Village}

"Naruto, are you sure Hiashi will actually let Hinata rest tomorrow? It doesn't same like he would let his daughter rest if she got exhausted."

"I may not know the Hyugas but one thing I do know about them is that they are very prideful and keep their word. But I will still check to see if Hinata is walking around the village tomorrow. So don't worry. And if she's not, than Hiashi will get a visit from an angry Sunflower." Naruto snickered at the ending and so did Mismatched.

{Hyuga Compound – One hour later}

Hinata was panting with sweat on her face from all the training she did. She was already exhausted before, but now she felt she could pass-out at any second. She barely made it to her bed before she fell and did pass-out from exhaustion. She really needed the break tomorrow and the day after that.

{Forest}

"Now! Fox Jutsu - Fire Hell Tornado!" Naruto pushed some of his chakra into Mismatched and Mismatched shout out a tornado of fire through his mouth. The fire tornado hit a tree and it was so powerful it uprooted it, pulled it up into the air, and burned it in 1.5 seconds. And it was a full-grown tree about 15 feet tall!

"Wow." Naruto and Mismatched both said together. They looked at each-other, smiled, and high-fived.

"That was awesome Naruto! We finally got it down!" Mismatched said jumping up and down.

"Ya. That was cool. How much longer until you have to go back home so Sunflower doesn't kill you for being late?"

"About... one hour and thirty minutes. So we still have time. What do you want to do?"

"Have you ever done a prank before?" Naruto asked Mismatched with a little devil grin.

"More than I can count. Want to do one?"

"You bet!" Naruto and Mismatched took off toward the village, planing what they were going to do. But it isn't going to turn out good for them.

* * *

**(1) I have no idea how to spell Naruto's nickname for the Third Hokage, so that the closest way I can spell it. If you know how to spell it tell me.**

**(2) I want the foxes Naruto summons to be very loyal to him, so Kurama is the ruler of the foxes. Plus she's a giant demon fox so I think it works.**

**(3) I say that the amount of chakra you use determines how big or who of the animals of the clan you summon are. Like when Naruto first summoned Gamabunta in the anime, he used a lot of chakra so he got a huge toad.**

**(4) In case people forgot how old they are, they are about 3 and a half.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been busy with school. I'll try to do another chapter next weekend. Sorry to make you wait for another one after this long wait. Don't hate me.**


	4. Pranking gone wrong

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**Bold and _Italic – _Kurama talking to Naruto's summoning. Naruto can hear it**

_**Italic –**_** thinking/talking to Kurama**

**Just a heads up, the logic in this chapter is a little weak. A lot of things don't follow the Naruto rules. Naruto rules now exist!**

**Story time!**

* * *

Naruto and Mismatched had decided on what prank they were going to do. They were going to paint all the buildings in the center of the village, they were closet to the forest. Don't ask me were they got the paint, I don't know. It appeared like things do in anime, or in this story. Mismatched and Naruto each had a paint can. Naruto had orange, obviously, and Mismatched had red, it's his favorite color. They had just finished painting two buildings and were working on the third when a villager saw them.

"Hey! What are doing up there?" A villager asked Naruto and Mismatched. "Kids shouldn't- wait, IT'S YOU! You're drawing graffiti again! Hey everyone! It's the pest again!" The villager yelled and got the attention of everyone. They looked up, saw him and the graffiti, and they got very angry. They couldn't count the times he did that and were getting pissed. This finally got to their last nerve. One of the villagers shouted, "Let's get him!" and everyone agreed. They picked up stones, sticks, whatever they could get their hands on, and threw them at him.

"Why are they so mad?!" Mismatched asked. He had done pranks so many times but nothing like this had ever happened to him. "All we did was draw some scribbles on the buildings! They could have just told us to wash it off!"

"It's me Mismatched, not the graffiti!" Naruto yelled before a stone hit him in the side. "OW!" The pain made Naruto lose his balance and he fell onto the ground. The villagers saw this and they thought he was finally going to die, but Kurama wouldn't allow that. She forced some of her chakra into him and it healed the wound completely. The pain was gone but Naruto was still falling. _"I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" _Before Naruto could hit the ground Kurama took over. (1) She pushed down his hands so that they would break his fall, and once they touched the ground she had him push up to land on his feet. Naruto didn't die thanks to that but some of his bones in his hands did break from the force. So Kurama pushed her chakra through him again and the bones healed. Kurama let Naruto take control again right when Mismatched jumped down and landed at his side.

"Wow. Naruto how did you that?"

"I think it was Kurama."

"Queen Kurama was it you?"

"_**Yes. I was able to take control of Naruto and save him. You owe me Naruto. Remember to remind him if he forgets Mismatched."**_

"I will."

"Hey!"

"We should have this conversation later. Remember our guests?" Naruto turned, having forgot about them for a second, before turning back to Mismatched and saying, "Run." Naruto took off and Mismatched followed.

"Were are we going? Shouldn't we run back to the woods?"

"They could find us too easily in there. We have to lose them first. Turn left here." Naruto and Mismatched but took a left but to Naruto's surprise, it was blocked off. "What? I remember this path was open before."

"Guess you were wrong. Do you think we can still turn back and go the other way?"

"No. The other two ways are just dead-ends. We're trapped." When Naruto finished his sentence the villagers came around the opening of the entrance. They were officially trapped with two options. One: stay there and let the villagers kill them, or two: run thou the villagers and try to make it pass them. Either way seemed hopeless and would make them end up dead. At least the second one had a change of surviving so Naruto decided to try it.

"Mismatched let's try running thou the villagers and try to get to the other side. We could survive then. Or we could stay here and get killed. Which one do you want?"

"Let's try running."

"Good choice." Naruto and Mismatched both took off toward the villagers trying to get pass them, but it didn't work. Once they reached them the villagers throw them back. "It's no use, they just keep throwing us back. Any ideas on what we can do Mismatched?"

"We could use some of the jutsus we know. Know any that wouldn't kill them?"

"No. All my jutsus I can't use until I get older plus they would kill them. Do you know any?"

"I actual only know our combination jutsu, and that would kill them."

"So is this really it?"

"**Not necessarily."**

"_Kurama what do you have planed? And it better not hurt the villagers."_

"**That part depends on them. My plan doesn't hurt them if they don't attack you. If they do, they hurt themselves."**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**Eh."**

* * *

**(1) Naruto was so scared that he didn't have enough thought to stay in control. That's how Kurama was able to take control. He barely had control over himself.**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. To make up for the shortness I will post a longer one on the weekend. I wanted to make a cliffhanger for the next chapter. So it was either post this on the weekend and you want a week for the next, or I post this now and you get the next chapter this weekend. I think I was nice. Now review and no mean comments on the length or you wait a week for the next. Pick what you want: mean comments = WAIT A WEEK and nice comments = you get the next one on weekend. Choose wisely.**


	5. Hinata's break Part 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**{ } - Scene changes**

**[ ] - time changes**

**Bold – Kurama talking**

**Bold and _Italic_ – Kurama talking to Naruto's summonings. Naruto can hear it**

_**Italic**_** – thinking/talking to Kurama**

**Here is the story I promised you! Thank you for no mean comments. =^..^= Fox face!**

* * *

"**Here's my plan, but you might get into a little trouble and called to the Hokage's office again."**

"_What are you planing Kurama?"_

"**You know the Initial Jinchuriki Form right?"**

"_The what?"_

"**The form you went into when the shop keepers attacked you. It was when my chakra formed around you and when your eyes, hair, teeth, nails, and voice changed. That was the Initial Jinchuriki Form. This is one-up from it. The Version 1 form."**

"_What's that?"_

"**My chakra will form around you like it did before but instead of being wispy-like, it will go on your body and make a kind of cloak. But there will only be one tail. I was going to practice this with you, but we never got to it. So don't do any attacks in this form yet. Hopefully it will scare the villagers and they will run. If not... not good."**

"_What would happen if they didn't run away?"_

"**One: we would have to attack them and that would most likely kill them since you don't know how to control this mode yet, or two: the villagers attack you and the chakra burns them, a lot."**

"_But if we don't take this chance I and Mismatched will most defiantly die, we have to try it. Let's just hope they run. Tell Mismatched what is going on."_

"**Got it. _Mismatched!"_**

"Kurama? What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"_**I know. I'm sealed in Naruto and I can see what he sees."**_

"I kind of figured that. Guess I was right. What do you need?"

"_**Naruto is going go into the Version 1 form, so don't freak out when it happens. Also, make sure he doesn't go crazy from it. You know how to surprise it if he does right?"**_

"Yes, but only if it's one tail. Two tails and you're out of luck." (1)

"_**Good, that is all we will need. **_**Ready Naruto?"**

"_Yep." _After Naruto answered the chakra came. At first it looked like the Initial Jinchuriki Form, but then it got different. His eyes got more red, his nails grow sharper and longer, his hair pointyer and longer, his canines were longer and were now fangs, and people didn't know it but so did his voice. They all grow a little or got more sharp now that he was in a form higher than the Initial Jinchuriki Form. To finish it off the chakra sealed around him and formed a chakra cloak around his whole body with a tail and fox chakra ears. The villagers didn't know what was going on, but they knew if they stayed they would get killed and not him. All the villagers took off away from Naruto.

"Glade that's over. _Kurama, you can take off the chakra now._"

"**OK my child."**

"_Thought you forgot that nickname."_ The chakra cloak came off from Naruto, went into the air, and disappeared. Once again there were some ninja that saw everything and were going to tell the Hokage. This time Naruto knew about them and so did Mismatched. They could have stopped them but that would just cause more trouble than they were already in. So they let them go.

"You sensed them too right?"

"Nothing can escape my nose. Of course I did. There were five of them and they were ready to attack. Judging by their speed they should be at the Hokage's office in about, one minute and 45 seconds if not less."

"Guess I should go back to the forest and you need to go to your sister. I'm guessing she's more dangerous than Kurama when she's angry."

"You got that right. No offense Kurama."

"_**None taken. And I agree with you guys. She even scares me a little when she's angry."**_ Everyone laughed after Kurama finished. Like they said, Naruto went back to the forest for some rest and Mismatched went home for dinner. But he was 30 minutes late. Time flies when your about to get killed!

**{Mismatched and Sunflower's home, fox realm}**

"I told you to be home 30 minutes ago! Where were you?!"

"Sorry but I almost died!"

"You're going to wish you did die after I'm done with you!"

"Crap!" BOMB! CRASH! "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Glade that you apologized. Now let's go eat, the food was getting cold."

"OK." Whispers under breath, "Mini Kurama."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

"Good." The moral here is, never be late for dinner with Sunflower if you don't want to die.

**{Forest}**

"_Night Kurama."_

"**Good night my child."**

**[Next Morning]**

"**Time to get up Naruto. We need to check on Hinata to make sure she has the day off."**

"Five more minutes." Naruto said still half-asleep and not remembering what today was.

"**Oh look, Hinata."**

"Where?!"

"**That got you up."**

"_That was mean."_

"**If you woke up you could have seen Hinata for real by looking around the village."**

"_Do you really think it's a good idea to go into the village after what happened last night? You do remember right?"_

"**Of course I do. But you promised Mismatched that you would do it and if you don't, you break a promise. You don't want to do that, do you?"**

"_Of course not!"_

"**Then wash up, pick some berries to make a picnic, and look for her."**

"_Why a picnic?"_

"**First off you can't steal food anymore and second, it would be romantic. Also you guys need food."**

"_What would I put it in?"_

"**A basket."**

"_Where do I get a basket?"_

"**You could make one. I'll tell you how."**

**[1 hour later]**

"**There, now you have a basket."**

"_But it looks horrible." _The basket was made out of grass, and woven together. Considering it was made in an hour and by a kid, it looked pretty good. Some grass was sticking out, a few were out of place, and it had some little wholes, but overall it looked great. _"Do you think it can even hold fruit?"_

"**Put some in and we'll see." **Naruto put in some fruit and lifted the basket up. The basket help up, but it was clear it couldn't take too much. The bottom was sticking out a little but it could hold, it looked, like two or three more small fruits. Naruto gathered them up, put them in, lifted the basket up, and it still held. But it couldn't take anymore weight or it would break. Naruto went to the river and washed up. He had dirt all over from last night. Once he was done he went to the village and looked for Hinata. After Naruto went to some areas close to the compound he found Hinata walking around some buildings, obviously bored and didn't know what to do. He walked up to her but Hinata didn't see or hear him, so when he talked to her he scared her. She looked up quickly and ready for an attack. She was still jumpy from last night.

"Oh Naruto. Sorry, I didn't hear you walk up." Hinata said while lowering her hands. She looked down and saw the basket Naruto was carrying with fruit in it. "Are you going for a picnic?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have one with me?" Naruto asked but was starting to blush. Not as hard as when he "accidentally" kissed her thou.

"Really? I would love to." Hinata started to blush like Naruto was.

"I know a great place. Follow me."

"OK."

After they came to the place Naruto was talking about, Hinata couldn't believe the view. They were sitting on top of the Hokage Monument so they could see the whole village. They saw the trees, buildings, and people all in one. Hinata thought it was wonderful, but Naruto has been up there many times so he was use to it.

"This is amazing Naruto."

"It's even better at dusk. You can see the sun set over the entire village."

"That sounds beautiful. Can you take me up during then?"

"Sure. How about we do that tomorrow?"

"Perfect., that sounds like a wonderful plan."

"Come over here so you can eat. Sorry but I only have fruit, Do you like it?"

"I love fruit. It sounds delicious."

**[1 hour and 30 minutes, picnic done]**

"That was wonderful Naruto, I really enjoyed the fruit."

"We still have a lot of time before dark. Want to walk around the village?"

"Sure."

**{Village}**

"Naruto, can you summon your fox here?"

"Which one? I have two."

"The boy one."

"Mismatched? Sure. Let's just get somewhere less crowed first."

"Why?"

"I don't want to use it in-front of people until I get into and graduate the academy."

"I understand. How about over there?" Hinata pointed towards an ally that none was paying attention to and walking by. "No one will see in there."

"Great idea." Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the ally. Once they were in Naruto did the things necessary for a summoning and said, "Summoning Jutsu." A puff appeared and there was Mismatched.

"What do you need Naruto? Oh, hi Hinata. Glade you are getting the day off like my sister said you should."

"Hinata wanted me to summon you."

"Why?" Hinata picked up Mismatched and started petting and scratching him on the head. Mismatched's tail started to wage when she was doing it. When she stopped Mismatched asked her to keep going.

"You're so cute. Are you sure I can't sing the contract for foxes? I really want to."

"I don't have it. Sorry."

"It's OK." Hinata kept petting and scratching him. "Can we walk around some more Naruto?"

"Sure." They left the ally with Mismatched and kept walking around. After about an hour of walking Hinata said, "Can we stop for a minute? My legs are starting to hurt."

"Sure." They all sat down on a bench and after five minutes, everyone fell asleep. Including Mismatched. After about five hours of napping they all woke up. "Guess we fell asleep."

Yawn, "Ya. I think we did. How long do you think we fall asleep?" Yawn

"I say, about five hours." Yawn. Naruto and Hinata looked down and remembered that Naruto had summoned Mismatched.

"How can you tell?"

"The clock over there says it's about five hours after when we sat down." Mismatched pointed to a clock that read 7:58. They sat down at around 2:30.

"I need to get home. It's been a nice day Naruto."

"You too Hinata."

"Guess I'll be going to. See you when you summon me again Naruto. Hope to see you again soon Hinata."

"Bye Mismatched."

"See you." *Puff*

"I'll walk you home Hinata. It's late and you shouldn't walk around alone."

"Thanks Naruto."

**{Hyuga Compound}**

"I'll see you again tomorrow right Naruto?"

"Yep. And remember, I'm taking you up the Hokage Monument at dusk tomorrow too. See you!"

"Bye."

**{Forest}**

"_Tomorrow is going to be great."_

"**I thought you did well today. Hinata seemed to enjoy it."**

"_Did you watch the whole thing?!"_

"**No. Only when you fell asleep to make sure nothing happened to you, Hinata, or Mismatched."**

"_Thanks. Don't listen to my thoughts anymore."_

"**I can't help it if I hear them. I'm in your mind after all."**

"_Just go to sleep."_

"**Same to you."**

* * *

**(1) Mismatched knows how to surpass Kurama's chakra, but only one tail. Two or more tails have too many negative emotions for him right now so it doesn't work. How it works is he goes to where the person is in the mind, and tries to break them free of the bad thoughts. It isn't a jutsu, more like a connection thing. The stronger the connection between him and the person he is using it on is, the stronger it is.**

* * *

**Love you all for reading my story! I will try to do the next one as fast as I can, so be patent please. NaruHina forever!**


	6. Hinata's break Part 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**Bold – Kurama talking**

_**Italic**_** – Naruto talking to Kurama or thinking.**

**{ } - scene changes**

**[ ] - time changes**

**Sorry about not updating this last weekend, I didn't get this done on time and I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! But here it is now. **

* * *

**{Forest 6:30 am}**

"**Wake up child!"**

"Why do you wake me up so early?! I don't have to see Hinata until dusk!"

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" Hinata asked, which surprised Naruto. He wasn't expecting to see Hinata, let alone in his "house", until he meet up with her in the village. But don't say it wasn't a pleasant surprise to see her.

"What are you doing here Hinata and how did you know I would be here?"

"I heard some adults tell a shinobi, I think it was a ANBU, that you sleep in the forest. Why do you do that? Can't you sleep in your room at your house?"

**{Flashback}**

_'I wonder if Naruto is up yet? Wait, now that I think about it, where does he live? I've never seen him in his house or the house for that matter.'_

_'Excuse me women, have you seen Naruto?' Asked an ANBU in the standard gear, mask and shinobi clothes._

_'Who?"_

_'He's a little kid with blonde spiky hair.'_

_'Him. He sleeps in the forest I think. He doesn't come into the village until 7:00 or around that time. If you want him, want til than.'_

_'Thank you.' The ANBU disappeared after he finished.(How do they do that?)_

**{End Flashback}**

"_Should I tell her that I don't have a home? I don't want to worry her, but I also don't want to lie to her. What should I do?"_

"**Tell her that you can't go to sleep unless you hear nature. She may fall for that."**

"I can't go to sleep unless I hear nature."

"Why don't you open a window in your room then?"

"_Help?"_

"**You got me. Make something up."**

"_That's sooo helpful."_ You could just hear the irritation and sarcasm in his voice, more thought I just.

"**I know."**

"_Shut up."_

"I don't like the draft it makes with the window open."

"But the woods have wind and wild animals. It would be safer to sleep in your room with the window open and covers over you so you don't feel the draft."

"Can we just go to village and stop having this argument? It's stupid."

"Sure."

**{Village}**

"Why did you wake up so early? I was going to see you at 7:00 when I came down. You didn't have to get."

"I wanted to spend more time with you. Are you mad?"

"How could I be mad at that? It's sweet." Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin and she blushed. She wasn't use to getting complements, and from Naruto was even sweeter.

"W-what do you w-want to do?"

"We can't do anything too tiring because your on break until tomorrow. How about we just enjoy the day. Too bad you have to go back to training tomorrow. That reminds me, Sunflower wants to check up on you."

"OK. Where should we go to do it?"

"_What's 'it'?" _Can you guess who it is? It's... Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga! He wanted to make sure that Naruto didn't do anything to Hinata, so he followed them.

"How about in the park? Nobody is there so there is low chance of getting caught, plus the trees could also block it."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

"_There is no way that I am letting you do anything to her!" _**(1)**

**{Park}**

"Now we can get started, sit right here."

"Alright. Will it hurt?"

"It didn't hurt last time right?"

"_They've done it before?! But they're only three and a half!"_

"Summoning Jutsu!" *puff*

"Yaaww! **(2) **What do you want so early in morning Naruto?"

"You were the one that wanted to do a check-up on Hinata the day before her vacation was over. Blame yourself, not me."

"_Check-up?"_

Sunflower looks over to her right and sees Hinata, finally. "Hi Hinata. Are you feeling better now that you had a break?"

"Much better now. Thank you."

"Now let's start." Sunflower grabbed her bag and started doing the check-up.

**[25 minutes later]**

"Done. You are a lot healthier then you were the last time Hinata."

"Really?"

"Yep! Glade you were able to rest, also that your father let you do it. I really thought that I would have to force him to let you."

"Me too."

"Glade you're better Hinata. I was worried about you."

"Y-you were?" Of course Hinata started blushing.

"I was. I don't like the feeling I get when someone I care for is hurt."

"Y-you care for me?" More blushing.

"Of course I do, and I consider you a friend. Unless you don't want me to."

"No, I consider you a friend too. I didn't know you thought the same."

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto."

"I think I should go. And Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Don't summon me before 10:00 again unless it is a mission or life and death. Got it?" Sunflower seemed to get ten times her size and a dark aura surrounded her. She was not, I repeat not, a morning person.

"Y-y-yes." Naruto was shaking from fear.

"Good." Sunflower was back to normally and the aura was gone. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

"B-bye." *puff* "That was scary."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

**(3)**

"Want to go to the forest? We could play with the animals."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Don't worry, I'm their friend. As long as you don't do anything that would scare them, they won't hurt you."

"OK."

**{Forest}**

"Is this the area?"

"Yep, watch this. Chirp chirp." Two birds came flying over to Naruto and landed on his head. "Cool right?"

"Wow. Can I touch them?"

"Sure. Be gentle." Hinata walked over and tried to pet the birds, but they flow away.

"Did I scare them?"

"I takes awhile before the birds let someone touch them. It wasn't you."

"But they sit on her head."

"I befriended them and have been here awhile. All the animals in this forest trust me and know I wouldn't hurt them. That's way they come when I call, land on me, and let me touch them."

"Oh. Can you call an animal that I could touch? Maybe a small one?"

"How about a rabbit?"

"That sounds cute and soft."

"Rabbit sound." **(4) **There was a rustling sound in the bushes and out came a bunny. Naruto walked over and picked it up. "Here. This one is very friendly and lets people I trust touch it. You should be able to."

Hinata walked over and petted the little bunny. It started wagging its little tail and its ears started flopping.

"Does that mean it likes it?"

"Yes. She seems very happy. Want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." Naruto handed Hinata the bunny and it snuggled up to her.

"She's so cute and soft."

"_Not as cute as you. Did I just think that?"_

"I think we should get some food. You haven't had breakfast and I haven't either." Hinata set the bunny down and it hopped away. "But first, where can I wash my hands?"

"There is a stream this way. Follow me."

**{Stream}**

Splash splash. Hinata and Naruto were washing their hands in the water and the fish were making splashes everywhere, including on them.

"Great, now I'm wet. Thanks fish." Somehow a fish splashed more water on him after he said that, receiving a laugh from Hinata.

"Think that's funny? How about his." Naruto bent down and splashed some water on Hinata.

"Hey!"

"You had it coming."

"Guess you're right. But so did you."

"What are you talking-" Splash. "Should have seen that one coming. Come on, let's stop making each-other wet and get some food."

"Your right."

"After this." Splash

"Had that coming, didn't I?"

"A little. He-he"

"He-he."

**{Village}**

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I will get something for us. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"OK, I will be back in five to ten minutes stay here."

"Alright."

Naruto took off to get his and Hinata's food. You should know what happens now.

"Get back here!"

"Why do I keep getting caught?!"

Naruto took a right and then a left. He was caught in an ally but that was where he wanted to go.

"_Kurama please give me a boost for jumping. I really need it."_

"**Happy to help my child."** Kurama gave him some of her chakra and he was able to jump over the wall before the grocer found him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the grocer looking around for him, he couldn't find him. Naruto made his way back to Hinata with food in his arms. There were carrots, rice, plums, and fish. He reached Hinata and set the food out in front of her.

"Thanks for the food Naruto. Sorry for making you get it."

"It's OK Hinata, I said I would get it."

"OK."

They sat down and started eating the food Naruto got.

**[40 minutes later]**

"Are you done Hinata?"

"Just finished, it was yummy."

"Thanks." Naruto started blushing at the compliment. "What do you want to do now. We ate, you got the check-up, and we can't see the sunset until dusk and it is only 8:20."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"You could let me sign the fox contract."

"You really want to sign it don't you?"

"Very much."

"Alright."

"Really? You're letting me sign it?"

"Not here in the middle of the village. Let's go back to the forest and you can sign it there."

**{Forest}**

"Now we can sign it."

"I can't wait to sign it!"

"_Kurama, how do I let her sign it without you coming out?"_

"**I'll give the scroll to Crystal and she can give it to Hinata."**

"_Who's Crystal?"_

"**The fox that I give the scroll to let people sign it if I want them to."**

"_Why didn't you say you could do that before?!"_

"**You never asked."**

"_I hate when people, or demons/animals, do that. How do you summon her?"_

"**I summon her into your mind."**

"_WHAT?!"_

"**Relax, you won't even be able to tell she got summoned. It will just take a minute."**

"_Alright. _Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto."

"It will just take a minute before I can summon the fox that has the scroll."

"Why?"

"I have to mold my chakra because the fox I will summon will be big. _Right?"_

"**Very big. Have her take six steps back."**

"Hinata, take six steps back so the fox has room to be summoned."

"The fox must be big."

"Very."

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

"**Hello Kurama, what do you need? Is someone going to sign the scroll?"**

"**Yes, it's a girl named Hinata. My Jinchuriki will summon you to let her sign it. His name is Naruto."**

"**All I will need is the scroll and we can get started."**

"**Here is the scroll Crystal. Also, I would like you to keep it. It will make it easier for people to sign it if I don't have it."**

"**Alright queen Kurama, as you wish. Goodbye until later."**

"**Goodbye." ***puff* **"Naruto, you can summon her now. Use 6% of your chakra to form a fox and think Crystal."**

"_Alright. _Hinata, I'm summoning the fox now."

"OK."

"Summoning Jutsu!" *puff* A big fox that seemed to reflect light so it was rainbow-colored appeared. She was five feet tall and around five to six feet long, she had eyes like Naruto but her's were even lighter, so lighter than sky blue, and her tail was also rainbow-colored from reflecting light.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello Crystal. Do you have the scroll?"

"Yes. Where is the person that wishes to sign?"

"Behind you." Crystal looked around and saw Hinata. She was small compared to her, so was Naruto, but she thought she was cute.

"Are you the one that wishes to sign?"

"Y-yes."

"Ha. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. When not in battle, I'm very gentle and kind. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"OK. May I sign the contract for summoning foxes?"

"Yes." Crystal turned her head and pulled out the scroll from a bag on her back. She laid it out in-front of Hinata and unrolled it. It showed the people who signed it, and there weren't too many. There were only five people on it, and one of them was Naruto.

"Is this all the people who have signed it before?"

"Yes. The fox scroll is very hard to come by and sign. When you do, you have signed with a very rare summoning animal."

"Wow. What do I do to sign it again?"

"You get some of your blood on your fingers and sign your name in it, put some blood on all of your fingers and place your fingers on the scroll to put down your fingerprint, then you have singed it. After that all you need to do is bite your finger, get some blood on your fingers, do the signs for the Summoning Jutsu, put some chakra in your hand, slap your hand where you want the animal to appear, and there comes your summoning. Easy. Got that?"

"Yes." Hinata did what Crystal told her to do. She bit her thumb, wrote her name in blood, put blood on all her fingers, and put down her fingerprints. She was done with that part.

"Now all you need to do is summon a fox. Naruto, can you show her how to do it?"

"Sure. Copy me Hinata."

"OK." Hinata started copying Naruto for how to do the Summoning Jutsu. They did the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, then Ram hand signs, put chakra in their hands, then Hinata slapped her hand down and *puff* came a fox. She was small, about half a foot long and half a foot tall, light purple with blue and white stripes, gold eyes, black nose and mouth, ears that bended down, a tail that also bended down, about three inch whiskers with four on each side, and pink ears on the inside. Her name was Sunset.

"H-hi. M-my name is S-Sunset. W-what's y-yours?"

"My name is Hinata."

"H-hi H-Hinata. W-why did y-you summon m-me?"

"I just signed your contract and I was summoning a fox, you're my first one."

"R-really? I-I'm your f-first fox?"

"Yep. I can tell we'll become friends."

"Y-you think s-so?"

"I do."

"G-great. W-who's over t-there?"

"That's Naruto and I'm sure you know Crystal."

"H-hi N-Naruto nice t-to meet y-you. H-hey C-Crystal, d-didn't think t-to see y-you here."

"Nice to meet you Sunset."

"Yo Sunset. I guess I'll be off then, bye." Crystal rolled up the scroll, out it in the backpack, and *puff* she went back to the fox realm.

"Where do they go when they disappear?"

"T-they go t-to the f-fox realm. I-it's very h-hilly with g-grass everywhere, s-streams with f-fish to c-catch and e-eat, our h-homes are t-tunnels t-that we d-dug, and i-it has m-mice for u-us to c-catch also. I-it is a g-great place t-to l-live f-for a f-fox."

"That sounds wonderful for foxes and very peaceful."

"I-it is. T-there is a-almost no f-fight, e-except for w-when we c-catch a m-mouse or f-fish. T-then we h-have to f-fight for i-it."

"What do you mean?"

"T-the m-mice and f-fish don't j-just come u-up t-to us a-and l-let u-us catch t-them."

"I thought you meant something different, never mind."

"C-can we g-go to t-the v-village? I w-want to s-see it."

"Sure." Naruto and Hinata said in unison. Hinata picked up Sunset, carried her in her arms, and they went to the village.

**{Village}**

"W-wow! I-it's so b-big. T-there are s-so many p-people t-to, I c-can't believe i-it."

"What do you want to do Sunset?"

"I d-don't know."

"I know. How about we go to the park? I think you would enjoy it."

"T-that sounds f-fun."

**{Park}**

"T-this is t-the most f-fun I h-have had i-in a w-while. T-thanks for s-summoning me."

"You are really fun Sunset. Naruto, are you having fun?"

"Ya, this is a blast."

"I'm happy to hear that."

**[Two hours later]**

"I'm getting tired from playing so much. Do you mind if I take a rest?" Hinata asked yawning and stretching.

"Sure I'm getting tired too." Naruto said also yawning. "Are you tired Sunset? Sunset?"

Sunset was already asleep next to a tree napping peacefully.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's nap too Hinata. Hinata?"

Hinata was already next to Sunset, falling asleep with each passing second.

"Guess I'll join them. _Can you watch while we sleep Kurama?"_

"**Sure child."**

"_Thanks."_

With that, Naruto went over to Hinata and Sunset and fell asleep too.

**[Three hours later]**

"Yaw. L-looks like I-I'm the f-first up." Sunset said sleepily. She was between Naruto and Hinata, who were still napping. _"They look so cute when they're sleeping. I shouldn't wake them." _**(5) **Sunset tried to get up but realized that she was stuck between Naruto and Hinata. _"Great, looks like I'll have to sit here until they wake up. Wonder when that will happen?"_

**[One hour later]**

"_You have to be kidding me! How have they not woken up yet?! It's been almost an hour! I'm cramping up here!"_

**[One more hour (poor Sunset)]**

"_I... give... up. I'm going back to sleep."_ And, as if on cue, both Naruto and Hinata woke up at that exact time. "G-good you're a-awake now. Y-you've been s-sleeping for a-almost five h-hours."

"Did me and Hinata really sleep that long?"

"Y-yes, a-and I c-couldn't get u-up because y-you're both o-on top o-of me."

Naruto and Hinata both looked down and saw that they were trapping Sunset with their legs.

"Sorry." Both Naruto and Hinata said together. They lifted their legs and Sunset crawled out. Her legs were asleep so she fall as soon as she stood up.

"Ow."

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, my l-legs are j-just asleep s-still."

Naruto tried to hold in a laugh, but Sunset saw that he was holding it in by his face.

"N-naruto don't l-laugh. H-help me u-up Hinata, please?"

"Sure." Hinata got up and helped Sunset up. This time she didn't fall but her legs were numb.

"T-thanks. I t-think if I w-walk I'll b-be better." Sunset started to run around in circles. Kind of like a dog cashing his tail. The running helped get her legs back to normal. "I'm b-better now." Growl. "I t-think I'm h-hungry."

Growl. "Me too."

Growl. "Me three. Let's go to the forest, I'll pick us some fresh fruit."

"Y-yummy!"

"Thank you Naruto."

**{Forest}**

"Here's the fruit!" Naruto laid a bunch of different fruit in front of them. There were peaches, apples, and more fruit that I don't know. "Dig in!"

**[30 minutes later]**

"Yummy!"

"Sunset, you have juice on your face."

"I d-do?"

"Yes. It looks funny and cute."

"O-oops." Sunset starts to blush, but you can't see it because of the juice.

"Here." Naruto leans over to Sunset with some leaves and starts to wipe the juice off. After three leaves it's finally off. "You had a lot of juice on your face."

"I-it's not m-my fault t-that the f-fruit was j-juicy!"

"What do you guys want to do until dusk? We have a couple of hours before then."

"F-four hours t-to be e-exact. I-it's 5:00."

"How can you tell?"

"T-the sun i-is at t-the position i-it goes t-to at f-five. L-look." Sunset pointed towards the sky and at the sun. "I-it's over t-the trees a-and i-it's summer s-so i-it's five i-in the a-afternoon." **(6)**

"I never knew that."

"Guys. Care to answer my question?"

"Right, sorry Naruto. How about hid and seek? That could take up some time."

"Alright with me. What are the rules, besides the basics."

"Um... you can't leave the forest but you can hid anywhere. Including the trees, holes in the ground, anything that is in here. But you can't go too far, like no more than 25 yards."

"F-fine with m-me. W-who counts a-and w-who hides?"

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"I c-can only d-do rock, t-that w-won't work. B-but I'll c-count."

"Alright, so that means me and Hinata hid. Count to ten Sunset."

"O-OK. One... two... three..."

Naruto and Hinata both took off running and looking for a hiding place. Hinata found a thick bush that had lots of leaves and branches so she couldn't be seen without looking in the bush. Naruto climbed up a tree and hid it it's leaves and branches.

"Seven... eight... nine... TEN! H-here I c-come!" Sunset sniffed the air and ground looking for the scent of Naruto or Hinata. She caught the scent of Hinata first. She followed the scent to the bush were Hinata was hiding, and jumped on her shouting, "Found you!"

"Ah! How did you find me so fast?"

"I-I'm a t-tracking fox s-so I l-look for s-scents." **(7) **"N-now let's l-look for N-naruto." Sunset sniffed again but couldn't find a scent. "I c-can't find h-his scent."

"_You were right about covering my scent Kurama. Thanks for the tip."_

"**Well come. I wanted to see how long it takes for Sunset to find you. I wanted to see how well she does when looking for someone that she can't find a scent on."**

"_So you're testing her?"_

"**In a way, yes."**

"_Nice. We play a game and improve our ninja skills. Two for one, alright."_

"W-where could h-he have g-gone, and h-how did h-he erase h-his scent?"

"I think he knew you would look for it so he erased it. Smart, wish I thought of that. Now it'll be hard to find him."

"I w-will find y-you Naruto!"

**[40 minutes later]**

"I g-give up! Y-you win N-Naruto! C-come out!"

Out of a tree came a snicker and then a full-out laugh. Hinata and Sunset looked up to see a Naruto laughing up in a tree.

"T-there you a-are!"

"Ha (x15)."

"Naruto, how did you get up there?!"

"I climbed Hinata!"

"How did you know Sunset would look for your scent?!"

"She's a fox and they look for scents! I figured that no scent means no trail to follow!"

"H-he's right. A-all foxes l-look for s-scents when l-looking for s-something or s-someone. Guess t-that shows h-he knows f-foxes. Not m-many people r-realize that."

"I'm one that didn't. He. Come down now Naruto!"

"Alright!"

Naruto climbed down the tree and was half way down when the branch his foot was on snapped, and the ones his hands were on too. He yelled, "Look out!" before he fell. He started falling and was about to crash when something caught him. It was big, fury, and had a tail, it was a fox! When Naruto got a better look at her the fox turned out to be Crystal.

'I thought you went back to the fox realm Crystal. What are you doing here?"

"Hinata summoned me. She pointed towards you when I looked at her and I jumped up to grab you before you hit the ground."

"You summed her Hinata?"

"Yes. I wasn't thinking. I just bite my thumb, did the summoning, Crystal came, and she saved you. I don't know how I summoned Crystal thou, I didn't think I had that much chakra."

"You do from the looks of it. But to be safe, don't use any chakra for a couple of minutes to make sure that you get back the chakra you used."

"If that's all you needed me to do, I'll go now."

"Thanks for helping Naruto Crystal."

"No thanks needed. Also, Hinata, can I tell you something."

"What?"

"Since you're a new summoner you probably don't know this but summonings aren't required to listen to their summoners. You just have summoned foxes that are very willing to help you, but that won't always be the case. There are some foxes that don't like following orders and can be more a hindrance than ally. I know some foxes that hate taking orders and the only way you can make them your ally is if you do something to get their trust or follow you, and that can be hard sometimes. I just wanted you to know that. Naruto that's the same for you."

"I knew that, I've just been lucky and have summoned foxes that would love to help me. That includes you Sunset even thou I didn't summon you." The last part made Crystal and Sunset smile.

"Thank you for telling me this, I never knew. Bye now Crystal."

"See you Crystal."

"Bye." *puff*

"What do you guys want to do now? Sunset, how much longer until dusk?"

"Um.. a-about 3 h-hours. G-give or t-take a f-few minutes."

"How about another round of hide and seek? But this time, no tree climbing." Hinata looked at Naruto when she said that part. Naruto sweat droped. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Naruto and Sunset said at the same time.

"Naruto you count this time."

"Why me?"

"Because that way I know you're not in a tree."

"Fine, fine. Start hiding. One... two... three..."

Just like before Hinata took off and so did Sunset. Hinata once again hid in a bush, but this one was bigger and had more leaves and branches to hide her. Sunset, however, looked for a hole to hide in. After no luck, she made her own and hid in it.

"TEN! Here I come guys!" Naruto looked for Hinata and, knowing where she hid the last time, looked in the bushes. After a couples of bushes Naruto found the one Hinata was hiding in. When he found her he tripped over one of the branches, so clumsy today, hehe, and fell on top of Hinata. They found themselves in a very awkward position and when they thought nothing could happen, some animal jumped on Naruto's back, pushed him down, and he and Hinata kissed. Again! Can you guess who the animal was? I'll give you a hint, it's a she and a fox... if you said Sunset you are correct!

"_Yes! Right on target!"_ Sunset quickly jumped off Naruto's back and took off back to her hole. Nether of them saw her jump on or take off so they didn't know it was her. After five seconds (jees, these guys are oblivious to everything around them and time when they kiss!) they saw they were kissing and Naruto got off Hinata as quick as he could.

"S-s-sorry. I didn't mean to Hinata, something pushed me down."

"I-I-It's fine Naruto. No one got hurt right?"

"Ya. Also, found you."

"Yes you did, now let's go look for Sunset. Where do foxes usually hid?"

"Holes I think."

"We should look in holes then."

Naruto and Hinata both took off looking for holes in the ground that Sunset would hide in. There were not too many holes and most of them were already occupied.

"Why is it so hard to find a stupid hole with a fox in it?!"

"Calm down Naruto, let's try over there." Hinata pointed towards the area where Sunset's hole was.

"Fine. I don't think that we've searched there yet."

Naruto and Hinata both looked over to where Sunset's hole was, and then saw it.

"Think that's it?"

"Maybe. We need to check."

They walked over the hole and saw Sunset inside, asleep!

"What is she don't asleep? We are playing a game."

"I don't know but we need to wake her up." Hinata tried waking Sunset up by poking her, but it didn't work. So she tried again and is still didn't work.

"Let me try." Hinata moved over to let Naruto try it. Naruto started shaking Sunset and she still was asleep.

"She's a heavy sleeper, that's for sure."

"That's it." Naruto shook Sunset really hard and she woke up startled. What they didn't know was that when Sunset was part lightning natured and when she wakes up startled, she shocks the people around her. So Sunset let out a small but powerful lightning shock through both their bodies, paralyzing them for two minutes.

"S-sorry guys! Y-you didn't k-know this b-but I'm p-part lightning n-natured and w-when I w-wake up s-startled, I p-paralyze the p-people around m-me. It s-should be g-gone in t-two minutes."

"G-great."

**[Two minutes]**

"Finally I can move again. You better Hinata?"

"A little stiff but fine."

"Good. Glade to hear that. Sunset, why do you paralyze the people around you if you wake up startled?"

"I d-don't know, j-just always h-have.

"Let's stop playing hide-and-seek. It's become dangerous. First Naruto falling down a tree and now Sunset shocking us."

"You're right. How much longer until dusk Sunset?"

"A-around a h-hour and a h-half. So p-pretty close. I t-think we s-should start t-to head t-to the p-place you g-guys wanted to-t go."

"I think that would be smart Naruto. It would take us about thirty minutes to get there. We should go now."

"You're right. Let's go."

**{Hokage Monument, thirty minutes later}**

"Good choice coming here guys, it's already becoming a little dark."

"Now we don't have to worry about not being able to see the sunset from up here now Naruto."

"Y-you guys a-are going t-to look a-at the s-sunset together?"

"Yep, that was our plan."

"What are we going to do for another hour?"

"Play?"

"What?"

"Not sure. Ideas anyone? No hide-and seek."

Silence.

"Nobody?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Tag?"

"Sure."

"OK. I'll be it."

"Let's run Naruto, Sunset's fast."

Sunset chased after Naruto and Hinata and couldn't catch them. When she got close they turned right before she could touch them. This kept going on for twenty minutes, and Sunset was still it.

"This is getting irritating."

"Sorry Sunset. Looks like both me and Naruto know how to avoid getting touched. Guess all my training helped with my speed."

"_Looks like all those pranks and avoiding getting caught by the villagers helped me to know what to do when I'm about to get tagged."_

"Can we switch the people who are it now? I'm tired of being it."

"I'll be it. Run guys."

Naruto was it and started chasing Hinata and Sunset. Now he know what Sunset was getting at, every time he was about to touch them, they would do something and not get caught. She was right, this was irritating. Kept going on for twenty-five minutes before they noticed it was becoming dusk and the sunset was coming.

"Guys, the sunset is coming."

"Really?"

"Ya, look, it's becoming dusk and you can see the sun setting. It should be here any minute now."

"I should get home then. Mom doesn't like me to be out at night and likes me to come at dusk. Bye"

"Bye Sunset."

"Bye. Thanks for being my first summoning."

"Welcome Hinata. See you later guys." *puff*

"Look! The sunset is coming."

Naruto pointed towards the sky where the sunset was starting to form. It was orange on the outside with bits of gold and yellow near the sun, it was beautiful.

"Wow. It's pretty."

"I know. I never get tired of it."

**[Five minutes later after starting at sunset]**

"I should bring you home now, you have to train tomorrow."

"I know. I really enjoyed my break from training."

"Why do they train you so hard? You could be strong without such hard training. They could ease up a little."

"I'm the heir to the Hyuga clan so I have to be strong. That's way they train me so hard."

"Still."

"There's nothing I can do about it. Besides, it makes me strong."

"I can tell I can't change your mind. I'll bring you home."

"Thanks."

**{Hyuga Compound}**

"Here you are Hinata."

"Thanks for taking me home Naruto."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't get hurt like you were before again. Please?"

"I'll try Naruto. Thank you for caring."

"Bye Hinata."

"Bye Naruto."

* * *

**(1) I know that Hiashi doesn't care about Hinata eventually, but that time hasn't come yet so he still cares about her. That's also way before he was angry when she was kidnapped (chapter 3 if you forgot).**

**(2) It was supposed to be the sound you make when you yawn. It's 6:30 in morning, Sunflower is tired.**

**(3) In case you're wondering what happened to Hiashi, he left during the check-up.**

**(4) I don't know what a rabbit makes.**

**(5) Sunset doesn't stutter when she thinks.**

**(6) I just guessed on the position of the sun so if it's wrong, that's way. And the season is summer because I want it to be summer.**

**(7) I gave all the foxes I have introduced so far a chakra nature, what range they are, and what they do, like attack, defense, or tracking. Here are all of them: ****Sunset - tracking and defense type, close or long range, lighting and wind nature. Mismatched - attack and tracking type, close or mid range, fire nature. Sunflower - healing and attack type, close or mid range, water nature. Crystal - defense type, long range, earth nature.**

* * *

**Now do you guys see why it took me so long? I'll try to update quicker next time. See you next chapter! =)**


	7. Naruto's birthday

**Disclaimer – I HAVE SAID THIS SEVEN TIMES NOW, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**(there was my random outburst, but not my last!)**

**Bold – Kurama talking**

_**Italic –**_** thinking/ Naruto talking to Kurama**

**{ } - scene changes**

**[ ] - time changes**

* * *

**[October 10]**

**{Inside Naruto's mind, body in forest}**

"**Happy birthday Naruto! You're now four!"**

"_My birthday has never been much of a happy thing for me, I don't like celebrating it."_

"**Why is that?"**

"_I thought you could look into my memories?"_

"**Just because I can doesn't mean I do."**

"_Alright, here is why."_

**{Flashback 1}**

_[October 10, two years ago]_

"_Stop chasing me! What did I do wrong?!"_

"_Demon! You killed my husband!"_

"_Monster! You destroyed the village!"_

"_Killer!"_

"Murderer!"

_'What are they talking about? I didn't kill anyone.'_

"_You'll pay!"_

_All the villagers surrounded Naruto and started beating him half to death. It took five ANBU ninjas to stop them from killing Naruto. They were stopped that year but they would do it again._

**{End Flashback 1}**

"_That was when I was two."_

"**Naruto." **Kurama whispered it so Naruto wouldn't hear her.

"_Then the next year when I was three."_

**{Flashback 2}**

_[October 10, last year]_

"_Devil!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Killer!"_

"_You'll pay for what you did!"_

_'Seriously, what did I do to make them hate me?'_

_The villagers beat Naruto to the point to where he passed out from the pain and damage. They villagers thought he was dead, bit he wasn't. An ANBU ninja came and took Naruto the hospital. He was out-cold for three-days even with Kurama's chakra healing him. They thought he would be out-cold for a week._

**{End flashback 2}**

"**Naruto, how could you not hate me?! If I wasn't inside you, you wouldn't have suffered like you did! You could have had a happy life!"** Kurama was yell-crying that. Even thou Naruto said he didn't blame her for his abuse she still couldn't forgive herself for it, she felt it was her fault for all of his misfortune.

"_Kurama, I've told you I don't blame you for the beating I got. The villagers were the ones that decided to do it because they think I'm you-"_

"**See they did it because of me! You just said so!"**

"_Kurama that's not what I meant! I could never blame you for their actions! You help me when I'm in danger, have helped me learn jutsus, and have been with me my whole life, from when I was born to now! I would never you blame for something they did! Now stop thinking you're the reason they mistreat me, you aren't."_

Kurama stared at Naruto for a minute, letting what just happened sink in. Then she finally sighed and said to Naruto, **"I'm sorry Naruto, I let my emotions get the best of me. I was angry at the villagers for the hurt they caused you and I got so angry. There will always be a part of me that will blame myself for your beating from the villagers. That won't change."**

"_You may think that, but I will change that. Now, can we stop depressing ourselves, you said you wanted to celebrate my birthday."_

"**I did. Let's party!"**

"_How?"_

"**I do not know. What can we do with me in this cage and being in your mind?"**

"_This is my mind right?"_

"**Yes. Why?"**

"_Can't I change what my mind looks like." _Naruto said that with a smirk on his little face. Kurama at first didn't get it but soon caught on.

"**You're right! Why didn't we think of this sooner?"**

"_Don't know. Now, what should I try to change this to?"_

"**Something that makes you happy and is festive. This is a party after all."**

"_I have the perfect idea."_

The room started to change scenery. It went from a dark, murky sewer to a valley with a waterfall that has a rainbow over it and streamers on the trees. It looked peaceful and festive at the same time. The best part was that the cage was gone. But, because of the seal, Kurama now had a collar on that had the sign for "seal" on it.

"**This place looks wonderful. Great choice Naruto." **Kurama looked down to see Naruto giggling a little. **"What's so funny?"**

"_You have a collar on."_

Kurama felt the collar on her neck for the first time now. She blushed a little from having it.

"_It looks cute."_

The collar was black so it matched her fur and face markings perfectly. That was good.

"**I feel like a dog."**

"_Hehehe."_

"**D-Don't laugh!"**

"_You stuttered and you're blushing!"_

"**..."**

"_Cat got you're tongue?"_

"**I'm trying not to yell at you."**

"_Sorry, I may have gone to far. Let's just party."_

"**OK. What do you want to do?"**

"_Can we go play in the water?"_

"**Sure."**

Naruto happily ran over to the water, took off his clothes to were there was only his underwear (only in his mind, in the real world they are still on), and jumped into the water. Kurama walked over and slowly walked into it. She wasn't that big of a fan of water but if it made Naruto happy, she would go in it. Naruto swam around the water where as Kurama walked around in it. The lake was big. Naruto started to splash Kurama and laugh. The smile on his face made her so happy, but she wasn't about to let the boy get away with splashing her. She used one of her nine tails to splash some water on him. She made sure just to use the tip as too not create a wave of water.

"**Naruto!"**

"_Ya?" SPLASH "Hey!"_

"**Got you!"**

"_Take this!"_ Naruto tried to splash some water on Kurama but his was pitiable small compared to her's. It only covered about half a foot of her fur. _"No fair! Your tails help you make the splashes huge."_

"**Sure, blame the tails."**

"_Hey!"_

"**Hehe. You're fun to mess with."**

"_And you're mean... But a great friend to have and fun to play with. Thanks for making my birthday actually happy for once."_

"**No thanks necessary. It think you should go back to the real world now." **

_"Why?"_

"**Don't you want to see Hinata? She's coming."**

"_She is?!"_

"**Yes, look."**

A screen appeared in front of Naruto and Kurama that projected the outside. There was a picture of Hinata with Sunset by her side coming to where Naruto was.

"_I'll be going then Kurama._"

"**See you later Naruto, but I will still talk to you. Put on your clothes first."**

"_Are they off in the real world too?!"_

"**No, only in here. But put them on, I don't want you to be in your underwear the next time I see you."**

"_Alright Kurama."_

Naruto got out of the water and put his clothes on, after Kurama used her tails as a fan to dry Naruto in five seconds. She can kick up a breeze with her tails, that's for sure.

**{Forest, real world}**

Just when Naruto got out of his mind and back to the real world Hinata and Sunset came through the bushes and yelled, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"Hey guys. How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Sunset told me. She won't tell me how she knew."

"S-secret."

_'I think I know.' "Kurama?"_

"**Maybe. OK, I told Sunset that it was your birthday. Also, she knows that you are my ****jinchūriki now.****"**

"_I thought so, thanks for telling her. Sure it was safe to tell her about me being your jinchūriki?"_

"**Only Sunset knows, I told her not to tell Hinata. You get to decide when she gets told."**

"_Good." _"Thanks for telling Hinata it was my birthday Sunset. That was very nice of you."

"N-no problem. M-my pleasure. W-we have s-something planed f-for you N-Naruto."

"What would that be?"

"Come with us and you'll find out."

"Alright."

**{Village, Ramen Ichiraku}**

"What is this place?"

"It's Ramen Ichiraku. I don't really know what you like besides fruit, so I took you here because they have many ramen types. You can get whatever you want, on me."

"T-this was a-all Hinata's i-idea Naruto."

"Really?"

"Y-yes. All t-the credit g-goes to h-her."

"Thanks Hinata!"

"Welcome."

Hinata, Naruto, and Sunset all walked into the stand. Well, Sunset was carried in Hinata's arms, but that doesn't matter. They all sat down and were greeted by a man named Teuchi that was 35, had a cook's uniform on, dark skin, and gray/black hair. Next to him smiling was a young girl named Ayame that was 9, had on white clothing like her father, medium length brown hair and eyes, and a white bandanna. **(1)**

"Hello. What can we get you?" Ayame asked them with a smile.

"Can we see what you have?"

"Sure. Here." Ayame handed Naruto and Hinata menus with all the ramen they make. She didn't give Sunset one and she was about to "yip" but Hinata shared her's with her.

"Here Sunset, we can share."

"How cute."

"I'll have the Pork Ramen."

"I'll have the Chicken Vegetable. What about you Sunset?"

"I-I'll have t-the Shrimp R-Ramen."

"Cool, the fox talks. Dad did you get those?"

"Yes. One pork, one chicken vegetable, and one shrimp right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'll get started then."

**[30 minutes later]**

"Here you go guys. Eat up!"

"Itadakimasu!" **(2)**

**[15 minutes later]**

"T-that was y-yummy!"

"Thank you."

"Can I have the check?"

"Sure. Dad, the check?"

"Here."

Hinata paid the billed for the ramen and they all left.

"W-we have a-another surprise f-for you."

"What is it?"

"Y-you'll see. O-once again i-it was a-all Hinata's i-idea."

"Sunset!"

"Hehe."

**{Third Training ground}**

"Here we are."

"Why are we at a training ground?"

"SUPRISE!"

Naruto turned around to see Mismatched, Sunflower and Crystal jumping out of the forest behind them. Sunset ran over to join her fox friends and Hinata did also.

"This is your surprise Naruto."

"You summoned all of them just for my birthday? Thank you Hinata."

"We're not done with the surprise yet. Ready guys?"

"Yes."

"One... two... three! Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Naruto. Happy birthday to you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

"Thanks guys! You're all great friends to do this for me!"

"Sorry we don't have a cake Naruto. None of us know how to make it, and they were to expensive if we went for ramen and got a cake."

"It's OK. As long as you guys came, I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hinata, I have a present for you."

"Naruto it's your birthday, I shouldn't get anything."

"Come here."

"OK." Hinata walked over to Naruto and can you guess what happened? He kissed her on the check! She fainted two seconds afterword.

"Hinata?"

"Huu."

"Is she OK?"

"She just fainted, let me look at her." Sunflower walked over and started to check on Hinata. "Some water should wake her up." Sunflower, having water nature chakra, squirted Hinata with some water and woke her up.

"What just happened?"

"Naruto kissed you and you fainted."

"N-Naruto kissed me?"

"Yes he did."

Hinata fainted again.

"Huh." Squirts more water on Hinata. "Crystal, you're not helping."

"I was just answering her questions. I did nothing wrong."

"She has you there sis."

"Shut up Mismatched!"

"Hehe."

"What are you laughing at Naruto?!"

"You all act like one big happy family. That's what so funny."

"Well you're part of the family too. Hinata also."

"Thanks guys."

"Did I miss anything while I was passed out?"

"Not much. Guys, let's play!"

"Alright!"

All the friends played with each other until it was night and time for everyone to go home. None of them wanted to leave but they knew they had to.

"We have to go. It's night and getting dark."

"See you guys!"

"Bye!" *puff* *puff* *puff* *puff*

"Come on Hinata, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you Naruto."

**{Hyuga Compound}**

"Bye the way Hinata, how did you get your dad to let you off of training for today?"

"I promised I would train all day tomorrow."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Make sure to eat and drink lots of water, I don't want you sick."

"I promise Naruto."

"Good."

"I have one last gift you for you."

"What would that be?"

"This." Hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto on the check. "Happy birthday Naruto!" Hinata ran off to the compound leaving a smiling and blushing Naruto behind.

_'A happy birthday for me indeed.'_

* * *

**(1) The story takes place around eight years before the anime/manga started so everyone is around eight years younger. Naruto is four and Hinata is three and about to turn four. (Hint hint) Ayame was 17 in part one so she is 9, Teuchi was 43 in part one so he is 35. I did the math.**

**(2) It's something the Japanese say before they eat a meal. It shows that you're thankful for the food you're about to eat.**

* * *

**Did you guys like? I had no idea what was going to happen besides that it was Naruto's birthday, so stuff just happened. Tell me if it was good or bad. See you next chapter!**


	8. Hinata's Birthday

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**Bold – Kurama talking**

**Italic – thinking/talking to Kurama**

**{ } - scene changes**

**[ ] - time changes**

**Sorry about the late and seeming never coming updates. School is a bitch and even more with all the projects I keep getting. The teachers seem to think we don't get enough grief with the homework and have nothing better to do then do homework and projects at home. I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! I need to write this, focus on my anime, and think of ways to make my family's life a crazy hell with questions that make no sense. Here's some: "Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?" and "If your hand is a foot is it hitting or kicking someone?" Try answering those. Anyway, here's Hinata's birthday! **

* * *

**[December 27]**

**{****Hy****ū****ga**** Compound, Hinata's room} **

Hinata is sleeping on her bed snoring peacefully. Her father had finally let her chose if she wanted to train with him and her family or Naruto each day. If it was Naruto (which it usually is) she would leave and meet him at the Third Training Ground at 7:15. If it was her dad and family she would meet them in the training area in the compound at the same time, 7:15.

Today is Hinata's birthday so Naruto and Hiashi had made a deal on the time that she would spent with each of them. It only took six hours to come up with the plan, and fix of those hours was Naruto trying not to get killed by Hiashi. That man is way too protective of his daughter, don't ask. Anyway, to the plan. They knew that she would pick Naruto first so they agreed that he could have her until 10:00 and then she would come back to the compound for her party with them. At 12:45 Naruto would come over so she could have the rest of the party with him and her family. Hinata didn't know any of this so it's all a surprise, hopefully it goes as planed.

Hinata's alarm clock went off telling her it was time to get up. She sat up and stared at her room, it wasn't that fancy. Just a futon, white walls, a closet with her clothes in it, an alarm clock, and a dresser under a mirror. She got up, turned off the beeping clock, and put on her clothes. She wore a dark purple shirt with her family crest on the back, white pants, and black shoes.

She knew it was her birthday but thought her family won't do anything for it, so she didn't say anything to them when she passed them.

When she got to the training area she saw her dad and Neji Hyūga. She told them that she was going to train with Naruto today and she wasn't sure when she would be back. She thought that her dad would want a real time, but he just nodded a 'OK' for her to go meet him. She stood there thinking for a second then went off.

"Are you sure that Naruto will bring her back on time?"

"Yes. I made it very clear that I don't want her to be late, it should be fine. Did you get the things for Hinata's party?"

"They're over there."

**{Third Training Ground}**

Hinata got there just at 7:15. She knew that Naruto doesn't get there until 7:30 but she doesn't like to be late. It was kind of chilly being December but not freezing cold. The breeze that was blowing sent a chill up her spin and she started to shake all over.

_'Wish I remembered to grab my jacket. It'll be another 15 minutes before Naruto gets here for training, hope he hurries up.'_

Hinata heard a shaking in the bushes and turned around in her fighting stance. Luckily it was just Naruto coming early for once. Instead of his regular summer clothes, which consisted of shorts, he was wearing an orange and white jacket with a long-sleeved red shirt under it, black pants, and dark blue shoes. When he saw Hinata shaking he ran over to her and gave her his jacket. It wasn't her favorite color but it would keep her warm.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata took the jacket and put it on.

"You're welcome. Don't want you getting a cold. How about we work on combining moves with our summonings today?"

"Sure."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday. Here's my present." Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the nose. She started blushing a little and surprisingly didn't faint.

"T-thank you N-Naruto."

"Come on, let's get to work. Summoning Jutsu!" *puff*

"Summoning Jutsu!" *puff*

Once the smoke cleared it showed that Naruto had summoned Mismatched and Hinata had summoned a new fox. He was about the height of Hinata but an inch shorter. The fur on his head to the tip of his tail was as spiky as Naruto's hair but the rest was flat. The spiky part was red but the flat part was snow-white. His eyes were black with a tint of brown and a not too friendly gaze. His claws were about an inch long and were dyed red. When he opened his mouth you could see that his teeth were sharp and somehow also red like his claws. Let's hope that's dye.

"Why did you summon me? I don't like helping other people."

"Ash."

"Huh? Hey Mismatched, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto and Hinata are summoners of our contract. Naruto summoned me so that must mean Hinata summoned you. She's the girl."

Ash looked at Naruto and then Hinata. He didn't have a pleased look on his face when he saw Hinata.

"How could this scrawny girl summon me?!"

"Ash! Why did you say that?!"

"No little weak girl could summon me!"

"How do you know I'm weak? You just meet me."

"All I have to do is look at someone and I can tell their strength. You're weak and will always be weak!"

"How about we fight to see about that? If I win you have to say that I'm strong and will listen to me."

"What if I win? Which I will."

"I won't summon you again."

"Deal."

"Naruto and Mismatched, give us some room."

Hinata had a look on her face that was telling them not to argue with her right now. Mismatched and Naruto obeyed without thinking.

"Well this must be Hinata's best birthday." Naruto face-palmed while talking.

"Is it Hinata birthday?"

"Yes. Me and her father made a deal that I could be with Hinata until 10:00 and then I would send her home. Then she would have a party with her family. At 12:45 I would come over so we all can celebrate Hinata's birthday with her. Hope this doesn't hurt Hinata's excitement on today so she still wants to celebrate."

"I'm sure she will. Why do you think she agreed to the fight?"

"I don't know, she usually never acts like that or fights. They only time I have seen her fight was during training or a spar, never a real fight. Let alone her being the one to start the fight."

"Really Ash was the one to start the fight."

"You know what I mean."

"Ready Ash?"

"You should be asking yourself that question. Let's go!"

Ash charged at Hinata, claws extended. He tried clawing her but Hinata was able to doge all his attacks. Hinata activated her Byakugan and started using her Gentle Fist. Ash was caught off-guard by this so he took a direct hit on the stomach.

_'Didn't know she was a Hyūga, this could get interesting. Better not hold back then."_

Ash stood up and started forming some seals. Hinata took this change to get close to him and attack him again. Right when she was about to hit him one of his chakra points, he released his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Spike Fire-wheel!"

Ash lit his fur that was spiky on fire and rolled into a ball. He started to roll over to Hinata and hit her right in the stomach/chest. His spiky fur was steel hard so it jabbed right into her and the fire caused second-degree burns around the area it hit. Once he got her he unrolled and jumped back. Hinata staggered backwards bleeding, holding her stomach/chest, and couching.

"Wasn't expecting that. Summoning Jutsu!" *puff*

"Hinata! Are you OK?" Sunflower appeared out of the smoke.

"Not really. I'm in a battle with one of the foxes."

Sunflower turned around and saw Ash. He was for some reason shaking were he was standing.

"ASH!"

"CRAP! DON'T HURT ME!"

"You hurt Hinata?"

"Maybe."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sunflower ran towards Ash with a killing intent all over her body. Ash instantly ran off in the other direction shouting things along the lines of "I'M SORRY!" and "DON'T KILL ME!" After about five minutes of chasing each other Sunflower pined down Ash and looked like she would kill him any second. Ash shouted "I'm sorry!" about seventy times before Sunflower's killing intent went away.

"Hinata, what were you two fighting about?"

"I summoned him when I was trying to summon Sunset. We had an argument and we decided that if I could beat him in a battle, he would have to say I was strong and would be my ally."

"Tell you what Ash. Say Hinata is strong and be her ally, and I won't kill you very slowly and painfully. Deal?" Sunflower had a very evil grin on her face.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope! He'll be your ally Hinata and he has something to say to you. Come on."

Sunflower got off of Ash and dragged him over to Hinata. Ash told Hinata she was strong but in a very mumbley kind of voice. They knew this was the best they could get and took it.

"Sunflower, can you help heal me?"

"Sorry Hinata!"

Sunflower went over to Hinata and started to heal her. After a minute or two of healing, Hinata was healed.

"Ash, can we work on a combination moves?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Naruto were going to work on them when I summoned you. Do you think it could work?"

Insert sigh "Hinata, the two people using a combination move need to be in sink for it to work. You and me just meat and it didn't turn out good. We would need to become close and know each other for it to even have a chance of working."

"I get it, we need to become close. How do we do that?"

"If I may say a suggestion. We could put you guys in a scenario were you need to work together to pass it. Working alone wouldn't work and fighting with each-other would just make it harder. That could help."

"That sounds really smart Naruto. When do you think you could have it ready?"

"Probably tomorrow. For now how about you two just talk and get to know each other. That could also help with the challenge."

"Fine. Let's go Hinata, I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to."

**{Village}**

Ash and Hinata were walking through the village in an awkward silence. Ash had a look on his face that said he didn't want to be here and Hinata didn't know what to do with the fox. She didn't know what he liked or anything about him for that matter. The only she did know was that his spikes on his back were hard and you didn't want to get caught in his Fire Style: Spike Fire-wheel. That was helpful right now.

"So... what do you want to do?" Hinata was trying to make conversation and learn more about the seemly antisocial and jerk of a fox.

"What can you do in this place?"

"We could get something to eat. But I have to get home by 10:00."

"Why?"

"Don't know. My dad just told me to be home by then last night if I went anywhere today."

"Weird. I could go to get something to eat. I was about to go eat before you summoned me, so I'm hungry."

"I know a good place. Like ramen?"

"Ya, you're paying."

**{****Ramen Ichiraku}**

Hinata and Ash both walked into Ramen Ichiraku together. Ayame saw Hinata, a giant smile on her face, and said "Over here Hinata!" pointing to a seat. Hinata said thanks and sat down with Ash sitting on the chair next to her.

"Who's the fox? Not the one you brought last time."

"His name is Ash. Can we have some menus?"

"Sure." Ayame grabbed two menus and brought them to them. "Here you go Hinata, one for you two Ash."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"I'll have the Chicken Vegetable."

"Chili Lime." **(1)**

"Dad, one Chicken Vegetable and one Chili Lime ramen!"

Teuchi started to make the ramen and after ten minutes it was ready. Ayame graded the ready ramen and put it in front of the two. They both said "Itadakimasu" and started to dig in. After about twelve minutes they were done. Hinata payed and they walked off in awkward silence once again. They really need to fix that.

They spent the next thirty minutes walking around the village in silence. It was getting more and more awkward each second that passed.

"Maybe we could go to the park?"

"Fine. Anything to stop this awkward silence and just walking around. I got more bored then I thought could happen."

**{Park}**

"What can we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Don't know."

It was hard trying to be friends with a fox that is just a jerk inside and out. Why was she trying to be friends with him again? Oh, right, the combination jutsu.

She knew that she could try with Sunset since they are best friends, but Sunset was a tracking and defense type, that didn't work with an attack jutsu. Sunflower was an attack type but since she was also a healing type she needs her chakra for that. And Hinata decided that Sunflower and Mismatched were Naruto's summoning, so that also counted out Mismatched. The only other one was Crystal but she was a defense type and the only attack she does is taijutsu. No to her too. So the only fox she could do a combination with at the moment is Ash. Way did he have to be such a jerk though?!

"We could go to the pound and look at the fish."

"Can I catch them?"

"I just thought of a training we could do."

"Joy." Insert sarcasm

Hinata's idea for the training was that they picked a fish and had to catch it. Seems simply right? Wrong. Going after a small fish in a big pound with tons of other fish made it hard to keep tract of their fish, and they kept running into each other when they tried to attack it. They have crashed about fifty times already and it hasn't even been five minutes!

"Damn it! This isn't working!"

"We have to be in sink with each other for us not to smack into each other. Let's try again."

This time they didn't smack into each other for some reason. They got the fish in their hands/claws just before it swam away.

"Why didn't we run into each other like we were doing before?"

"I let you get a head start because I know you like to be first."

"How did you know that?" Ash was surprised that Hinata even noticed anything about him. He thought Hyugas were suppose to be all mighty and stuff, never letting people go before them. Be she did let him go first. Why?

"You're like Naruto in some ways. I can tell you like to take the lead and can start fighting without thinking if it involves your pride or something like that. But you also can consider the situation in thought to know what do next. Like you did in our battle. Once you found out I was Huyga you didn't hold back as much."

_'Can't believe she figured that much out just by our battle and this stupid training. Maybe she has smarts after all. Wonder if her and Naruto are a thing? Have to ask her later.'_ "Maybe this training isn't stupid after all. I learned some things about you too."

"What would that be?"

"For one you're a Hyuga and a very strong one at that. Also that you can see people's habits just by hanging out with them. Most people never release I like to go first unless they've been with me a long time. Weird isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe this training could help some more. Let's keep going at it."

Hinata and Ash had caught almost all the fish they aimed for after that. Except for the couple of fish were they could tell the difference, or somehow rammed into each other. They were just starting out, they should have problems.

"It's almost ten, I should go back to my house now."

"How do you know? There's no clock around here."

"Sunset taught me how to measure time by the sun's position in the sky. You can have the fish by the way. You were the one that mostly caught them anyway."

"At least take one. You helped too, plus that amount of fish will take me awhile to eat. Happy I brought this with me."

Ash pulled out something that looked like a scroll. He walked over to where the fish was, put the fish on the scroll, and *puff* they were gone. It took Hinata a moment of what just happened to reach her brain. Ash knows sealing jutsu, that could come in handy. He has left out one fish for Hinata to take as her's.

"Take it before I change my mind and take it back."

"You know sealing jutsu?"

"Ya. Thought they were cool and could come in handy. But it was a pain in the ass to learn. Payed off though. Want me to teach you how to use it?"

"Yes. Could Naruto learn it too?"

"I don't care."

"Great! Want to come home with me?"

"Sure. Don't have a reason not to."

**{Hyuga Compound}**

Hinata and Ash were walking up to the Compund without the thought of a party inside. They were talking to each other and that was a step up from awkward silence, and Ash was only a slight jerk now. Naruto's ability to make other people happy and change them for the better was rubbing off on Hinata. When they stepped inside they saw a sight they never thought they see. A birthday party. Is the world ending or something? Where are the flying pigs? Are Kakashi and Jiraiya no longer pervs? The answers to those questions were no though. Except the pigs, I know the government is hiding them and there has to be a jutsu for it.

Hinata just stared for a moment, not believing her eyes. A party, for her no less. She was sure she was in a jutsu. She even did a "Kai!" just to be sure. Nothing happened. This was no genjutsu, it was realty. They had thrown her a party. That was the truth.

She didn't know what to make of it. It was proven that the world was indeed not ending, and was not a genjutsu. She stood there for a while, not moving, not speaking, not blinking, just staring.

"It's a party for you. Has your brain processed that yet? It worked faster when you saw my sealing jutsu then this. Is it really that big of a surprise for you?"

"Hunhu."

"That's just sad, really. Come on, go over and enjoy it before they think something happened to your brain and send you to the hospital."

Hinata didn't move so Ash just grabbed her shirt with his mouth and pulled her over to the party. She stayed in that state and it was starting to annoy him. Finally he decide he need to jump-start her brain. He put a little lighting chakra on his paw, pulled back his claws, and SMACK! He jumped up and watched her on the back of her head with the lighting paw.

"OW!"

"Glade that snapped you out of it."

"You have just barked in front of my face. That could have worked too you know."

"What's the fun in that?"

Sigh "What happened to your brain when you were a kid?"

"I think i got hit with lighting."

"That explains a lot. Now all I need is a reason from Naruto and you two will no longer be lunatics but just crazy."

"Ahem."

"Sorry dad. Is this party really for me?"

"Yes. Happy birthday Hinata."

**[Some hours later until it was 12:45] (I don't care about time in this one)**

"Someone should be coming very soon Hinata."

"Who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Cue the knock on the door that seemed like it was timed to be at that exact second.

"Come in."

The door opened but showed no one. After a few more seconds Hinata found herself with a mod of foxes she knew too well and a certain boy who she was sure summoned them all. Mismatched, Sunset, Sunflower, and Crystal came through the door towards Hinata. All the other Hyugas moved out of the way, not wanting to get before the mod of foxes. They all stopped, surrounded Hinata, and the two smallest ones, Mismatched and Sunset, took it as their duty to glomp Hinata and push her down.

"That was from all of us. We just had the smallest ones do it to not hurt you."

"Hey guys. Did you see the new fox?" Hinata pointed to Ash aka the new fox.

Everyone moved over to where Hinata was pointing to. They saw Ash and froze. They all knew him to be very antisocial and not making friends easily. How he and Hinata had somehow become friends would be a mystery, and even when explained would still not make sense.

"Need some help?" Naruto held out his hand in a gesture for Hinata to take it. She was not about to pass that up and took it with a smile on her face.

"Hinata, I have a question for you and Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Are you two dating?"

"M-me a-and N-naruto-kun d-dating?" Hinata faints and Naruto catches her before she hit the ground.

"Sunflower, do your thing."

Sunflower squirted some water on Hinata and woke her up. She remembered what happened a couple of seconds ago so she blushed.

"Naruto, are you dating my daughter?"

"Hinata?"

"No. We're just good friends."

_In mind 'Hell ya I you're girlfriend! Just wish you knew that!'_** (2)**

"Hinata, can we dance?"

"Sure."

Naruto dragged Hinata over to the dance area and started to dance like the kids they are. The foxes wanted to join so the girls grabbed who they wanted to dance with. But there was three girls and two boys so one got left behind. For some reason that only Kami would know Crystal pulled Ash over to dance with her and Mismatched grabbed Sunset to dance with him. So sadly the fox that's forgotten is Sunflower. She didn't mind, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Sitting in the back watching her friends dance, laugh, and have fun seemed to be just as enjoyably for her. The only expression you could see was happiness.

"Do you think we should have Sunflower join us?" Naruto asked looking over to Sunflower

"Why? She looks happy to me."

"You always have more fun at parties when you're part of the fun."

"You're right, let's go ask her to dance with us."

Hinata and Naruto walked over to Sunflower smiling. They asked her the first time and she said she was fine being in the back, but then the two looked at each other, each grabbed one front leg, and pulled her unto the dance floor.

"If you weren't my summoners I would SOO get you for this."

Naruto and Hinata had succeeded in pulling Sunflower over to the dance floor. Now all that was left was to get her to dance. Easy part done, now for the hard part.

After what seemed like hours of trying to convince and failing, they were left with their last resource. Order it. Sunflower had so much loyalty to Naruto and Hinata that she would obey all their commands, unless it was before ten o'clock. Then she would murder them, loyal or not. Expect for if it was an important mission. That would be an exception.

"Sunflower," both Hinata and Naruto ever saying at the same time, "We order you to go dance."

"But. But. But." She couldn't defy Naruto or Hinata's order! They were her most favorite summoners! "I am so getting back at you. Curse my loyalty!"

Sunflower went over to an area and started to dance. She wasn't half bad for a fox. In fact, she was better then everyone that was dancing! Once someone saw Sunflower then were amazed at how good she was. And it takes a lot to amaze a Hyuga.

Sunflower saw the crowd that had started to form around her and stopped.

"Was I that bad?"

"No sis! You were epic! I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Really?"

"YA!"

"Thank you." Sunflower started to blush a little

"Again!" Someone shouted from the crowd

"OK! Put back on the music!"

Everyone kept dancing, talking, and having fun until it was time for them to go. Hinata said bye to all the foxes, minus one Ash that you couldn't force to leave, they tried, and they *puff*ed away. Hinata said bye to Naruto who stole a kiss from her and ran away knowing that two more seconds there meant death. He was right. A sword came down were Naruto was before her ran off for dear life.

"Gr, missed." Hiashi grumbled at not being able to hit the boy who kissed his daughter a SECOND time in front of him. He was starting to think that boy had a death wish.

"I'll take her to bed."

"No way a boy is sleeping in her room."

"One: I'm a fox, two: gross, and three: I could help protect her at night."

The fox made a good argument. Sadly, logic defeated him this time. Logic is a pain in the ass for everyone.

"Fine. But do anything and your going back to where you came from. Deal?"

"Deal. And still fox and gross."

**{Hinata's room}**

"Sorry, but I don't have any spare beds. Do you mind sleeping on the floor or I could."

"No, I'll take the floor. I prefer it anyways."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**(1)This is a real ramen flavor, believe it or not. Look it up if you don't believe me. And I don't know what kind of ramen they sell there.**

**(2) Like hell she would say that out loud. And Sakura can't be the only person that acts differently in her mind. We all do it, don't deny it.**

* * *

**Yay! Hinata and Ash are semi-friends! Wait for the next chapter. This stuff takes time to write people.**

* * *

**Random note that has nothing to do with the story:**

**What would happen if the Naruto characters saw the stories and pairing we come up with? I mean we do yaoi, yuri, incest, etc.. **

**My mind was on 'think of weird questions to ask my readers' mode when I was typing this. Plus it was past midnight and that is when my mind thinks of wired things. Don't question what I think of at night, it will just screw your brain more than if you question how Naruto characters deify logic. There are some things you just don't question, anime and my mind are two of them.**


	9. A Jerk Friend And A New Enemy

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

_**Italic **_**– Thinking  
**

**{ } - scene change**

**[ ] - time change**

**I'm ashamed of myself for the long wait. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

**{Hyuga Compound, Hinata's room}**

It was midnight and Ash still couldn't fall asleep. Hinata had fallen asleep hours ago so he was alone in the room with no one to talk to. He was going to go out for a walk in the village when he remembered his deal with Hinata's father. The deal was that for him to sleep in Hinata's room he was to look after her and (quote from Hiashi) "Not try anything". He still didn't get it considering he was a fox. Then again, he would never get humans, they're strange creatures to him.

After a couple minutes of wonder what to do, he decided he would take a walk. But to get past the deal part he would make a clone to watch over Hinata.

_'Shadow Clone Jutsu.'_ *puff* **(1)** "I need you to watch over Hinata while I go take a walk. I can't sleep."

The clone nodded and walked over to where Hinata was sleeping. He lied down next to her and watched the door while the original walked out to take a walk.

**{Near The Forest}**

Ash had somehow made his way over to the area with the forest that Naruto sleeps in. He was about to walk back to the Compound when he felt a new chakra signature. It wasn't one he felt before, and it definitely wasn't one that seemed nice. Ash had a bad feeling about so he went to check on Naruto and to see this 'new chakra signature'.

When he got there, he found out his instinct was correct. What he saw was a out-cold Naruto and a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had Naruto over his shoulder, and it looked like he hadn't sensed him yet, but Ash knew to be careful. Ash crawled over to the man carrying Naruto and tried to attack him from behind, but a sword came out and hit him in the stomach. Ash was caught off guard so he was sent flying back and hit a tree very hard with his back. Ash moaned from the pain and passed out.

_{Flashback}_

_[Earlier at night]_

_The party had just ended and Ash was walking next to Hinata to her room. After they got there they said night and neither of them had said a thing since. He thought back on the question that Hiashi had asked Naruto and Hinata about them dating._

_'Naruto, are you dating my daughter?'_

_Even though Naruto had said they were just friends, the look in his and her eyes said differently. He knew they thought of each other as boy/girlfriend but they didn't know the other did. Ash decided to change that._

"_Hinata?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Do you like Naruto?"_

"_Of course I like him."_

"_No. I mean like like him."_

"_Um."_

_Ash couldn't see Hinata but he knew she was blushing. OK, that confirmed his suspicion even more and he was 100% sure with Naruto so that didn't need to be tested. _

"_Hinata?"_

"_Yes?" Hinata mentally sighed, happy that he drowned the question. _

"_I'll protect Naruto if he ever needs my help."_

_There was a few seconds of silent before Hinata said a soft "Thank you."_

_They didn't speak after that and Hinata soon fell asleep._

_'That will be one promise I won't break, Hinata.'_

_{End Flashback}_

Ash came back to realty and ran towards the man bearing his teeth, looking like he was going to try to bite him. Sadly Ash's 'up and personal' plan didn't work. He switched to offense, starting with the move we all know.

"Fire Style: Spike Fire-wheel!"

Ash curled up into a ball, his spiky fur lit on fire, and rolled to his still unknown opponent. He thought his move would work, but it turned out his opponent was a Water Style user.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!"

The cloaked figure shot out a small water shark that was aimed for Ash. He was too close to dodge so the water shark put out the fire and pushed him back a good five feet.

_'Since he's a water user I can't use my fire Jutsus. I'll have to use my lightning Jutsus instead.'_

Ash got up from the ground, soaked from the water shark. He started doing some seals and then his spiky fur started to glow. He shouted "Lightning Style: Needle Spike!" It looked like Ash's fur was coming off his body to strict his opponent but really, the lightning that was on his fur turned needle like and shot off to pierce his opponent.

The man grabbed his sword and held it up to block the attack. Ash smirked, thinking he would get zapped because of the electricity, so he was surprised to see the sword absorbed the attack. Before he knew what was happening, the man charged up to him and swung his sword down to him. Ash was about to be finished when his body moved back and dodged the attack. He looked back and saw that his shadow was connected to someone else's. He followed the shadows to a man holding a 'rat' sign.

He had scar on the top side of his head to his forehead, and one from his cheek to his nose. Both on the right side. He had a small goatee and black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail on the back. His ears were pierced and was wearing a meshed under shirt with a flat jacket over it, and had a deer skin coat on with hand guards. Ash could tell by his appearance and his Jutsu that he was part of the Nara clan. After Ash dodged the attack the man released the Jutsu and looked like he was going to attack the opponent, but Ash beat him to it. Ash ran straight up to him but instead of attacking him, he grabbed Naruto, threw him on his back, and took off into the forest.

Ash took Naruto to a safe place in the woods and made a shadow clone to watch him. After that he went back to the area were the fight was going on to see that the cloaked man was gone and the man who saved him was still there. He walked over to him and turned his head pointing to the direction he laid Naruto in. The man understood that he was trying to lead him and followed him. Ash lead the man to where Naruto was in the forest. Ash knew that from the man's Jutsu and clothes he was from Konoha so he could be trusted, but he still wouldn't let his guard down encase something happened.

Once Ash reached the place Naruto was he had his clone dispel before the man could see it. He wasn't going to say anything until Naruto wakes up and the dude talks first. The first one happened quicker then he thought it would. Naruto woke up right after he thought that and the dude also talked too.

"Thank you for helping Naruto, fox. If you hadn't helped, I don't want to think what would have happened."

"Ash, what happened? All I remember is a man in a cloak put some rage to my face and then I blacked-out. How did I get here?"

"I carried you here. This dude and I fought off the cloaked man."

"My name is Nara Shikaku."

"Like I care?"

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep. I was about to go back when I sensed that man's chakra and went to check it out. Next thing I know I was fighting him to protect this little nut."

"I take offense to that!"

"Like I care?"

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

"One of our summoners lives here. I was spending the night at their house."

"You are a summoning?"

"Yes."

"Who is your summoner?"

"One of this village's kids."

"Which one?"

"A girl."

"Which girl?"

Yawn "Look, I'm too tired for this. I'm going get some sleep."

Ash started his way back to the Hyuga Compound to get some sleep. He would try to figure out who the cloaked man was tomorrow. He was too tired to try right now.

**{Hyuga Compound}**

_'Does he really think I can't sense him?'_ Sigh

Ash walked past the Hyuga Compound to try to lose the person following him. He walked down the street and took a left. He started to walk a little faster than took a right. After that he went into a run. He took another right and then a left. It left him in an ally that had a little hole in the ground. Ash dove into the hole and hide his chakra signature. He heard the man following him land next to the hole. Ash guessed that it was the man he fought the weird cloaked guy with.

_'What was him name again? Oh right, Nara Shikaku I think.'_

After looking around for him Shikaku left, probably to look for him again.

"Heh, idiot."

Ash took back off to Hinata's house when his shadow clone's memories came to him. He saw that Hinata was kidnapped by a shinobi of Kumogakure. Once he got this information he took off to the house faster than he had ever run before.

**{Hyuga Compound}**

Ash got to the compound in time to see the shinobi that kidnapped Hinata. He didn't even think before he lunged at the attacker, teeth aimed at his neck. He was able to sink his teeth into the shinobi's neck before he got thrown off. As soon as he hit the ground he got right back up and jumped on the man from behind. The force of the jump made the shinobi fall forward and hit his head on the ground, and the hit made him pass-out.

Hinata was waking up and saw Ash standing next to the man who tried to kidnap her. The man was still breathing so he was just passed-out. Ash was still standing next to the man's neck, ready to attack if he tried to get up.

About this time everyone heard the fight and went to check it out. What they saw when they got there was a surprise to all of them. Ash was standing next to a pass-out man, and Hinata was half inside a bag. It only took them a couple of seconds to figure out what had happened and that Ash had saved Hinata. Hiashi saw the site and ran to pick up his daughter and see if she was hurt.

"Are you hurt Hinata?"

"No. Ash saved me from the man who tried to take me."

Hiashi looked over to see Ash still standing over the man; teeth bared and ready to attack if provoked.

"Ash."

Ash turned from the man to look at Hiashi with Hinata in his arms. He sighed with relief when he saw that Hinata wasn't hurt.

"Hiashi, I think this man was after the Byakugan. What will you do with him?"

"I'll take him to the Hokage and he'll sort this out. You can stay when ever you like. You have earned my respect."

Ash was taken back a little by this new information, but he did earn it. He did save Hinata from most likely getting killed.

What was bugging him was how this man was able to get into Konoha and the Hyuga Compound so easily. It wasn't like Konoha to get fooled and infiltrated so easily. Something was out-of-place here... THAT HITAI-ATE! He was from Kumogakure and from what he had heard they and Konoha were suppose to sign a peace treaty. So that was how he got in. He must have been the one that was signing the treaty with them and used it to get into Konoha and steal the Byakugan.

"Hiashi, this man is from Kumogakure. Aren't you guys suppose to sign a peace treaty with them?"

"Yes. I see where you're going with this. I'll tell the Hokage immediately. Do you mind watching Hinata while I go?"

"In case you forgot, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"That's right."

Hiashi set Hinata and she ran over to hug Ash. He started blushing from the hug and Hiashi couldn't help but snicker at his situation.

He walked over and tied up the shinobi from Kumo. He took one more look at Hinata and Ash before he went off to tell the Hokage about what just happened.

{Hinata's Room}

Hinata had fallen asleep almost as soon her father left. Luckily Ash had caught her and brought her to her room. He laid her down on her futon and lied next to her. He stayed up as long as he could before he drifted to dream land. Before he fell asleep he looked at Hinata and thought, _'I'm glade to finally have a friend.'_ He fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming happily.

* * *

**(1) Yes Ash knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Don't like it, sue me. Not really. He read about it and decided to learn it. Lame reason but it's the best I got!**

* * *

**Happy ending! For now that is...**

**Now I have a question for you guys. Remember how in the last chapter Naruto said he had an idea for a training exercise that could help Ash and Hinata work together? I CAN'T THINK OF ONE! The only ways that I think of take place in off-limits places. So give me some ideas on an exercise and it may appear in the story! I'll be sure to give you create though. Here are some rules for the exercise:**

**1. It can't be in off-limits places**

**2. It has to be in Konoha/Fire Country**

**3. No one can die but they can get hurt**

**If it follows those rules it can be accepted. So start thinking of ideas people! The sooner I get one, the sooner the next chapter gets written!**

**See you next chapter! ^..^**


End file.
